The Good Life
by B-Rated
Summary: AU Danny's living the good life and the only thing he has to do to keep it that way is continue dating the man twice his age, keep his many secrets from his homophobic parents, overbearing sister, and lost friends. It's worked so far. NC-17
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to the first chapter. I'd like to say this story actually has a plot. There will be other chapters. This is an AU. There will be lot's of sex. It's me, there will be lots of sex. LOTS of SEX. Enjoy...

LOTS OF SEX

**Chapter 1**

Pointless small talk, money, spoils, designer this, lovely that, seasons, weather, whatever. Here he sat, submerged in the middle of idle chatter and soft laughter. Fake laughter, fake smiles, fake, phony, and shallow. He could be brooding about being stuck at such a dinner, catering to those who make more than most people can even imagine, but he had no choice really.

"What's your name, dear?" A woman asked him, her voice reeked of superiority.

"Daniel Fenton," he stated.

Her air of arrogance fell quickly but she recollected it, "so you're the one."

He released a silent sigh as she turned to the woman beside her to invite her to the conversation. They both gave a giggle as though they were teenagers instead of middle-aged women.

"So fortunate that Vlad found you," she touched his arm.

"Oh yes, my life was in shambles before," he replied sarcastically.

The sarcasm was missed. "You're so lucky," the two giggled again.

Danny turned to the man next to him, "I will give you a hundred dollars to shoot me."

He looked insulted, "boy, I have made ten times that in the past three minuets!"

"Right," Danny gave a kind of apology.

"I am the owner of a multibillion dollar company, that-"

"Excuse me everyone," the man at the head of the table stood and held his glass. "Before dinner I'd like to make a short toast," he smiled. Covered dishes were set in front of the guests. "To another million in the bank," he held his glass higher and then took a sip. The people laughed and followed. "Enjoy!" The waiters pulled off the silver domes, revealing a meal as expensive as the clothes the guests were wearing.

There was still talk during dinner, just quieter. Then came the best part of the evening. They left.

Vlad was standing in the large foyer shaking hands as people past. Danny walked up beside him. He leaned in close, hand holding his shoulder comfortably, his mouth came close to the other man's ear, "take me."

Vlad's eyes went wide and turned toward him, "Daniel, this is hardly the time for-" he turned to a leaving guest, "thank you so much for coming this evening, Senator."

Danny rolled his eyes. As soon as he was gone they started talking again, "I just like to see you all riled up in front of your… acquaintances."

"Thank you, for joining us," Vlad ignored him and continued talking to guests.

Danny leaned in again, "_please_, I _need_ you."

"Would you kindly stop that," he snapped his head towards him.

Danny smirked. Vlad turned back to crowd pleasing, "so sorry for the rain, I have yet to buy out the clouds."

"I'm sure you'll find a way, Vlad," a man laughed and shook his hand.

Danny moved his hand down to the curve of Vlad's spine, "I'll fetch you your pills."

He tensed and straightened up, "not in front of company, Daniel." He punctuated every word with a growl.

The younger smiled wider, "company's gone."

Vlad looked at the door, Danny was right.

The brunet laughed and turned for the stairs while loosening his designer tie. He stopped at the railing and turned around, "I wasn't kidding." He pulled the silk tie from his shirt collar.

"I have work to do," he turned into his study, "entertain yourself."

Danny shrugged and turned again to go up stairs. He turned down the hallway and then into his room. He had his own room but only used it to store his things. He rarely slept here.

He clicked on the lights and crossed the room to the double doors, pushing them open and stepping into his closet. He placed his tie on the hanger designed for them and sat down in one of the regal chairs to take of his shoes before putting them on their appropriate shelf along with the others.

He pulled off his blazer and put it on the empty hanger among the occupied ones. Danny hummed to himself and walked out of his closet and into his bathroom while pulling his shirt from his slacks and undoing the buttons.

He tossed his shirt into the hamper, then turned to his cabinet in search for some floss. Some stubborn steak was being a pain. When that chore was done he finished undressing, leaving only his boxer briefs. Then with a smirk he left the room, turning off lights as he went.

"Vlad," he sang, walking down the steps.

There was an audible groan from the study. Danny's grin widened as he walked through the doorway. Vlad looked up from his papers, the anger draining but annoyance coming back, "do you have no shame?"

"Suppose not," he walked around the large desk to lean over Vlad's shoulder, "what're you working on?"

"One of the chains is going under," Vlad shared.

"Sounds stressful," Danny purred against his ear, "I think you need to relax."

"Daniel, relaxing won't put money in the bank, money that bought those Calvin Kline's you're wearing," he sighed and tapped his pen on the desk.

"You own how many banks?" Danny gently kissed his neck, "you can lose one investment. Shows humility, builds character," he smiled.

Vlad set down his pen and turned to look at the younger man, "you actually have a valid point."

Danny smiled and leaned in to connect their lips but Vlad turned his head back to the papers on his desk, "I'm wasting energy worrying about saving this investment when I can just sell it for twice as much its worth."

"Not what I meant but whatever," he kissed his jaw.

"Now go, I have phone calls to make," he reached for his phone.

Danny groaned and walked around the chair. He didn't leave though, instead he leaned against the desk and elegantly pushed down on the trigger to cut off Vlad's phone call. He received a glare, "just what do you think you're doing?"

Danny pushed off the desk and climbed into the man's lap, "you're officially off the clock."

"I am, am I?" He retorted.

"The idiot that would buy from you tonight will buy from you in the morning," he reasoned.

"You provide a reasonable argument. Do I get a rebottle?"

Danny leaned back to meet his eyes, "no."

"A suggestion then?" Vlad's hands slid up Danny's thighs.

"If it's valid," the brunet smiled and leaned close enough to share a breath.

"We take this upstairs," Vlad supplied, leaning forward only to have Danny lean back and went back.

"Or you can fuck me on your desk again," he leaned back onto the surface, his lower half still straddling the man's thighs.

He looked down at the twenty year old spread among his paper work. "No," he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him forward again, "bed."

Danny's spine bent back as Vlad kissed down his collar bone to his chest. He hummed and rolled his hips lightly. The older man's hands moved down the small of his back to the waistband of his underwear. His lips trailed up to his jaw, "upstairs, Daniel. Now."

Danny whined, "I don't want to wait for you."

"The wait is worth the reward," Vlad countered.

"But I want the reward now," he protested.

Vlad's face became unamused, "Daniel."

He sighed and stood up, "you have ten minutes and then I _will _be entertaining myself."

"I'll be up in three," Vlad smiled.

"In that case you have two!" He shouted, leaving the room and climbing the stairs. He turned down the hallway and walked to Vlad's room. He opened one of the double doors, giving way to a room housing a four post bed with curtains tied to them. Danny pulled off his last remaining article and slid into the bed under the covers.

He leaned back against the pillows and waited.

Vlad collected the papers in an organized pile before sliding them into the folder and then into the drawer. He turned off the desk light and left his study. He walked to the front door and entered the pound key to activate the security system before taking the stairs.

He walked down the hallway and to the room with the door open. He leaned on the frame and looked at the body in his bed with a smirk, "you couldn't wait _one _minute?"

"Impatient," Danny retorted, sitting up.

Vlad walked to the side of the bed, while pulling off his jacket and opening his shirt, "you'll have to wait a few more seconds." He then turned into his bathroom.

"Have I ever told you I hate your self restraint?" The brunet shouted.

He heard water running and a dark chuckle.

Danny waited while Vlad washed his face and undressed.

"It's not self restraint, Daniel, it's maturity," he retorted, coming back, turning out the light in the bathroom.

Danny grinned seeing the man in only his underwear, "whatever, come to bed."

Vlad took a few steps forward but stopped, looking down at the article of clothing on the floor, "are you naked?"

"The evidence is overwhelming," he brought his hands up behind his head.

"You really are shameless," he sighed with an eye roll. Then he smirked, "suppose I should join you?"

"Please," he moved over to make room for Vlad.

The billionaire shed his remaining article, pulled back the covers, and slid into the large bed. Danny shifted down further onto the mattress as the older man moved over him and leaned closer to finally meet his lips. Danny parted his lips as Vlad started to pull away, this began a sensual dance of tongue and teeth. One hand glided up Vlad's back to hold his shoulder and another moved into the white hair.

"Daniel," his voice was low, dark, and oh so sexy. It made the younger man shiver and grin against the new onslaught of kisses. "Your libido is going to be the death of me."

"My apologies, old man," Danny retorted.

A dangerous growl erupted from Vlad's throat as his hips ground down against Danny's. This made the brunet moan and arch. "I'm not old, you're young," Vlad clarified.

"Yeah, yeah, _whatever_," Danny panted, "fuck me already." One of his legs raised to wrap around the waist above him.

"Foreplay is unnecessary in the eyes of a twenty-one year old, is it?" He countered while sinking to the offered neck. "Oh, to be young and reckless again."

"That would have been fun, to of seen you in your prime," Danny's hand ran through his hair.

"You were in diapers when I was 'in my prime,'" he countered.

"Does this make you a pedophile?" Danny smirked.

"Hardly," he rolled his eyes, "you're a consenting adult. A _very _consenting adult," he leaned down to give Danny's neck a thorough amount of long kisses.

Danny laughed, leaning back, "you got me there."

"I have you anywhere I choose to," he grinned.

"Too bad you never choose to," was the reply.

Danny gasped as Vlad bit down roughly. His hands sliding down the well trained sides to hold the brunet's hips. He pulled forward while grinding against him. "Keep poking holes in my pride, boy, and see how things turn out," he threatened.

Danny held tight onto the lean shoulders and thrusting his hips up against Vlad's, "come on, please."

Vlad groaned and pushed back starting a head spinning rhythm.

"God, Vlad, _please_," Danny begged.

Vlad leaned towards the nightstand, "three seconds."

Danny skillfully switched their positions, "I can make it two."

Vlad sat up to connect them in another passionate kiss, "this is not a race, Daniel." His hand traveled the familiar skin to Danny's hip, there his thumb drew lazy circles. With no protest, he began to turn them back to their original position with a lot more care. "Relax," his voice was calm and sultry in the same second, his smile infectious, and touches comforting. Danny had no choice but to give in.

The older man continued to kiss him senseless slowly and toughly. Vlad slid his arm under Danny's shoulder, his fingers playing in the dark hair and the other reached for the night stand again. When he found what he wanted and laid it on the bed beside the warm body beneath him.

The hand under Danny slid down, triggering a delicious array of responses from his partner. Danny released a moan while arching his back and spreading his legs further apart.

Vlad kissed the same trail down Danny's neck and then continued to his chest. "Always quick to rush things that would be better taken slow," he smirked and sat up.

Danny listened to the familiar pop of a cap, followed by a long hiss from the man above him. He shifted and grinned up at him. Vlad leaned into his ear, "ready?"

The younger man's hands moved up Vlad's back to hold his shoulders, "god yes."

With a low groan and smooth thrust Danny's head flew back with a long moan. The older man cringed against his neck, "Danny, stop squeezing."

With a whine the brunette's body relaxed and Vlad's hips began rolling into him. Danny's fingers crawled up into the silver hair as kisses showered his neck.

"Fuck!" He gasped, back arching as the right nerve was struck.

Vlad bit the smooth skin offered to him at the offensive cuss.

Danny whimpered an apology.

Vlad's pace was slow, grinding into him instead of thrusting hard like Danny wanted, but still so very enjoyable. Vlad's hand sank down between their bodies despite Danny's protest, "I'm not… done yet."

"I am," Vlad replied breathlessly against his neck. "Oh, Daniel," he moaned as he gave the final thrust and came inside the other body.

Danny followed nearly regrettably. After a moment to catch their breath Vlad laid down on the bed, worn and tired. His companion sat up quickly and looked down at him, "again?"

Vlad rolled his head lazily to look at him unamused.

"Oh right you're old," Danny laughed and rolled out of bed to disappear into the bathroom.

Vlad pushed himself up to sit against his pillows, "I'm going away this weekend."

"Oh, where are we going?" Danny asked.

"Not we, I," Vlad corrected, "you're going to your sister's."

"Aw," Danny whined, "Jazz will still be there next weekend."

"You've been saying that for the past few months, Daniel," he reminded.

"But I like going on trips with you," he came back into the room and jumped onto the bed. "Where are we going?"

"I am going to Chicago and New York and you are going to your sister's," Vlad stated.

"But I love New York," Danny protested. He invited himself into Vlad's lap. "We can go to the opera together," he said alluringly, "your restaurant, your hotel…" Vlad's eyebrow twitched and Danny grinned. "Our sweet with the beautiful view of the night skyline," he kissed the side of his neck, "the balcony, the jocose…"

"Fine," Vlad agreed. "But you are going to your sister's. I'll pick you up Saturday."

"Thank you," Danny smiled and kissed him excitedly before getting up and putting back on his underwear. "I'm going downstairs for a glass of wine. Do you want any?"

"Pinot grigio," he answered leaning to the nightstand to turn on the light and pick up his glasses and book.

Danny walked through the large hallway to the spiral steps leading down into the kitchen. "Hello, Maria," he greeted the woman washing dishes.

She nodded, "senior Fenton."

"Isn't Carmen supposed to be working with you?" He asked while opening the wine fridge.

"She has night off," she answered without looking up.

"Oh," he placed the bottles on the counter and found the glasses. He poured their drinks then put back the bottles. "I'll have Vlad increase your pay. Thank you, Maria," he went back up the stairs carrying their glasses.

He put his knee up on the bed while passing Vlad his white wine, "did you know Maria's working alone tonight?"

Vlad set down his book, "poor thing. She'll have a nice Christmas bonus."

Danny climbed the rest of the way onto the bed and took a sip of his own glass.

"Am I mistaken or did you ask to go again?" Vlad reached over to take his glass from him.

"Hey," Danny objected, lifting it out of his grasp for another drink before handing it over. "And yes I did," he moved closer.

Vlad wrapped an arm around him and gracefully laid them down onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ No sex in this chapter. Next chapter definitely. Don't let the flashback confuse you.

**Chapter 2**

Danny looked over at Vlad who was staring out the window, talking on his cell phone about some business nonsense. He's always working. The only reason they even met was because Vlad had a meeting with some company figure head in the coffee shop Danny was worked at part-time.

With a bored sigh he looked out the opposite tinted window, putting in his head phones. After watching the town get closer he reclined against the black leather seat and closed his eyes.

"Can I get you anything?" Danny asked fishing for his pen among the many pockets on his apron. He thought it ridiculous they had to wear these things in the first place.

"Could you recommend a wine for me?" The man asked turning in his chair and crossing a leg rather pompously.

"Sorry all we have is coffee," Danny replied, "the hotel down the street has a great Marlowe."

"Really?" He smiled an infatuating smile, "how excellent. Would you like to join me for a drink sometime?"

Danny released a small laugh, "you're not at all subtle are you?"

"Boy, at my age and with my schedule I can't afford to be," he replied.

Danny nodded, "okay sure. I get off work in an hour."

The bell above the door ringed and the man at the table waved to the ones walking in. Danny left to tend to a table that had just recently been abandoned while the men in suits shook hands and exchanged names. Then he went back to try and take orders again. They all wanted only a glass of water.

Danny waited behind the counter while they talked. He wanted a name to go with the one he promised a date to, maybe a number and a little more information too.

It wasn't long until they were leaving and it was just the charmer left. Danny braved it and walked over, "would you like the check?"

"No thank you... Danny? Short for Daniel I imagine?"

Danny nodded, "and you are?"

"Vlad Masters," he introduced himself.

"So, Vlad, I do believe we have a date in..." he looked at the clock, "ten minutes."

Vlad released a chuckle and stood up, "you're fired."

"What?" Danny's face fell.

"I just bought this building to be demolished and turned to a much more profitable establishment. Corporate will be notifying you in a week. I'm telling you so we can make that ten minutes move to right now," he smiled again.

"You're something else," Danny began to clear the table.

"This job meant that much to you?"

"It meant money for food," he retorted.

"Well I'm offering to buy you dinner right now," Vlad slid his hands into his pockets.

Danny sighed and stood up straight, "dinner, fine wine, in a hotel, which you probably have the nicest room in the place by the appearance of things."

Vlad nodded, "naturally."

"Where we'll eventually wind up and then in the morning I will scrape together what's left of my dignity and go back to being a starving student. Or I can tell you right now, fuck off," he smiled briefly before walking the tray of dirty glasses to the counter.

"Or you can come to dinner with me and then never starve again," Vlad proposed.

Danny thought about it a moment and then nodded while taking off the stupid apron, "let's see where this goes."

In the limo Danny sat up again when Vlad leaned towards the bar. Danny removed one of the ear buds, "a drink at ten in the morning?"

"It's ten thirty, and I have a headache," Vlad replied, pouring himself a scotch.

"Aw, missing me already?" Danny smiled innocently.

"Like a thorn in my side," Vlad stated putting the glass to his forehead.

"You wouldn't have a headache if you didn't work so hard," Danny pointed relaxing back onto the seat.

"If I didn't work so hard, Daniel, I'd stress more over my money that you spend," he sighed.

"I don't spend your money, you spend it on me, there's a difference," he corrected. "Besides it's well deserved."

"How so?" he set his glass down.

"Well I put out don't I?" Danny looked at him with a smirk.

"I've never given you anything merely for sleeping with me," Vlad retorted, appalled.

"Sure..." Danny smiled. "Why'd I get this?" He held up his iPod.

"Your old one broke," Vlad reasoned.

"How?" Danny asked knowingly.

"It was in your pocket and the screen broke when you were pushed against my desk. It was my fault so I replaced it, not because you 'put out' as you said."

"Technically a sexual activity broke my off brand crappy mp3 player and you, the man I have sex with, went out and got me the best that money can buy making it a sexual favor turned gift so yeah, I get new things for sleeping with you," Danny grinned.

Vlad was about to respond when the panel separating the driver and the back of the limo sank down, "we're there."

"Thank you," Vlad told him, "could you please help him with his bag."

The driver nodded and got out of the vehicle. Vlad then turned to the brunette, "be on your best behavior."

"You're not my father," Danny retorted.

"I'm old enough to be," he countered.

"This is true," he leaned across the seat for a kiss.

"I've gone out of my way for this. Be nice to your sister," he ordered.

"Such a caring, self-less man," Danny mocked, "saving me from a life of waiting tables and community college, just because I'm cute and good in bed."

"Denying it would be a waste of energy," Vlad grinned and kissed him goodbye before Danny got out of the lionize. He walked towards the door, the man with his bag following.

He rang the doorbell and his suit case was set down on the stoop. "Thanks, Carl," he waved as the man walked away.

The door opened and arms were thrown around him, "DANNY!"

"Good to see you too, Jazz," he hugged back, picked up his luggage and walked across the threshold.

"I'm so glad you're here! I didn't even know if you were going to make it!" She cried excitably while leading her brother into the kitchen. "How are classes going?"

"Um… good," he smiled.

She glared knowing he was lying, "you didn't."

"Didn't what?" He smiled wider.

"I knew it! You dropped out of college, Danny?" It was posed like a question but it was clear she knew the answer.

"It was hard going to classes when Vlad and my schedules clashed."

"So you gave up college for him?" She was livid. Jazz places so much value in education to the point where it was annoying. He had spent his whole high school career getting beat up by the jocks, of course his grades suffered to where only a state college would take him and if it was going to be a state college it sure as hell wasn't going to be home. He moved all the way out west to get away. When that happened he was still in contact with his friends and family though. He stopped calling when Vlad took up most of his attention and they didn't want to hear about him anymore.

"Yes."

"You haven't even been together a year and he's taken you away from us and your education? Danny, he's no good," she tried to drill into him.

"Jazz, it's not like that. I stopped going to class because we stared traveling. We went to Paris one weekend just because we could. I'm seeing the world, Jazz, so what if I have to ride on his coat tails to do it," he excused.

"It's not his coat tails you're riding, Danny," she said darkly.

"Hey!"

"It's true! Look at yourself! You're practically a living Ken doll! You've changed, Danny," she argued.

"I have not," he objected, "I'm the same person just a lot better dressed."

"Listen to yourself! When was the last time you talked to Sam or Tucker? Mom, Dad, we never hear from you anymore!"

"How can I? You know Mom and Dad, I can't even mention Vlad without coming out of the closet," he stated.

"Why don't you?" The question hung in the air a long moment. Then she threw a magazine onto the counter in front of him, "you already have to the masses."

Danny knew what she was talking about. About a month ago a photographer asked Vlad to be an advocate for Civil Rights. Danny convinced him to do it and then he himself got roped into the photo shoot. He went from a nothing seen on occasion with the billionaire to headline news and gossip topic of the year.

"Did they see this?" He opened the magazine to the article and photo spread.

"Of course not," she stated, "my point is that you told reporters before your parents, Danny."

"I know," he sighed. His blue eyes stared at him from the glossy pages. This was the director's favorite picture although Vlad thought it too scandalous. He smiled, "he's really a good guy."

"He's twice your age," Jazz pointed.

"Still legal," he countered.

She released an exasperated groan, "just tell Mom and Dad about him."

"Why should I?"

"You owe it to them. They miss you, Danny. If you tell them and if they do hate you you'll at least put them out of their misery," she turned towards the fridge.

"What do I care about their misery? I endured years of knowing who I was and hiding it from them!"

"You won't have to hide it anymore if you tell them," she said handing him a soda.

He sighed.

"When you come home for Christmas it'll be the perfect time. If you were really ambitious you'd introduce us all to Vlad too."

"I think they're heads will explode," he supplied darkly humorous.

"Why do you think that?" She sat on one of the stools at the counter.

"In one hour they'll find out their son is no longer in college, no longer has a job, gay, and living with his forty- two year old boyfriend," he sighed again.

"So you admit you think it's wrong too," she inquired.

"I don't think it's wrong, other people do, don't try that phsyc major crap on me," he replied.

"Sometimes it's the only way to get you to talk," she held up her hands. "So what makes him such a good guy?"

"You hated we were together ten minutes ago," he pointed out.

"Hey, I'm your sister, dish," she smiled.

"If you want girl talk look elsewhere," he said dismissively.

"Aw, you're the closest thing to a sister I have, and you're actually not that far…" she laughed.

He rolled his eyes, "fine."

"So why's he go on so many trips?"

"Business usually," he shared. "Meetings with share owners, stock brokers, chain mangers, so on."

"So what do you do while on these trips?"

"Depending on who he's meeting I'll go along, play the role of supportive partner, make us seem more domestic and relatable. If not then I usually just take in the sights."

"Hm," she hummed. "Is it not a domestic partnership?"

"Nope," Danny took another sip of his drink.

"He's never said I love you?" Jazz pressed.

Danny paused before answering, "nope."

"And it doesn't bother you?" she went on.

"Not really," he answered, standing and picking up his suitcase, "I'm in the usual room?"

"Yeah," she sighed in defeat and led him to the guest room.

"I'm only staying for the night," he told her, "we're going to New York tomorrow." He set his suit case on the bed and she sat beside it.

"City?"

"Of course," Danny opened the luggage and started hanging the nicer shirts in the closet.

"A vacation kind of isn't it?" She pulled the designer sunglasses from the one pocket to put them on.

"Yeah I guess. He's working twenty-four/seven though," he sighed.

Jazz took off the sunglasses and reached for the blue velvet box, "ooh, what's this?"

"Cufflinks," he replied continuing to unpack.

"Diamond, fancy, why for?" She asked.

"I packed for the opera and the ballet, and the restaurant opening which is the whole point of this trip," he shared.

"Diamond cufflinks for a restaurant?"

"Yes. It's one of those 'don't go hungry, the meal takes three hours to cook because we're that damn fancy' type of deals," he sat down next to her.

"I suppose that makes sense. I mean you are dating a billionaire. One with a limo," she smiled.

"They're not as much fun to fool around in as you'd think," he said humorously.

"Danny," she sighed scoldingly.

"You wanted girl talk," he replied.

"Not about my little brother's sex life," she countered.

"Alright then let's talk about yours," he flopped onto the bed, "meet and cute boys lately?"

"No," she defended, "well… one…"

"Oh what's his name?" Danny turned on his side, "should I give him the 'don't mess with my sister or I'll mess with your face' talk?"

She laughed, "not yet."

"I can't believe I actually managed to scare the last one off," he joined her.

"Yeah thanks for that," she rolled her eyes.

Danny laughed again and the fun hearted story exchange continued except for one thing settled in the back of his head. _"He's never said I love you."_


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is short and there's no sex, but there's some plot picking up! :)

**Chapter 3**

Danny climbed into the vehicle as the driver put his suit case back in the trunk. Vlad smiled looking up from the paper he was reading.

"How was Chicago? Boring without me I imagine," Danny smiled.

"Awfully," he looked back at the paper, "how was your sister's?"

"Fun actually," he shared, "we talked a lot."

Vlad hummed a response without looking up.

Danny turned towards the window, "hey, Vlad?"

"Yes?" Vlad scribbled something onto the paper using his pen.

The brunette watched him a moment. Completely absorbed in some kind of business excursion. With a sigh Danny leaned back, "wake me when we reach the airport.

__

"He's never said I love you."

To be fair Danny's never said it either. Nor have they ever celebrated any kind of anniversary because when did they start dating? The night they had sex or the day Danny moved in?

Why did he move in with Vlad in the first place? He was no longer working, no longer going to school, Vlad was paying his rent for an apartment he only stored his clothes in and Vlad's mansion had plenty of storage space. It was just logical.

They didn't share a room either. Vlad had his room and Danny had his. At hotels if they weren't having sex then sharing the bed was awkward.

It was obvious their relationship was only sex based. It was only superficial. Vlad was dating him out of convenience and nothing else.

Danny had realized these things many times over. Now suddenly wanted something else? Something deeper?

Like when it started. The day he met Vlad he didn't know about the billions the man had at his expense. Then even after dinner and what was the most slow and well experienced sex of his life his heart gleamed with the roses waiting for him at his apartment door.

Was that a real sign of affection or was Vlad just really good at the dating game?

If it was real whatever happened to those small gestures? It was just work and sex now. They barely even talked anymore.

Maybe it was just a rut.

Every couple goes through it right?

"Daniel," Vlad's voice was soft as he touched the younger man's shoulder. "They're about to start the engines."

Danny nodded and sat up to follow Vlad out of the limo. Jet engines began to roar and a just of machine made wind started to blow making conversation impossible, not likely that they would be having one anyway.

Danny continued to follow the older man up the movable steps into the private jet.

Vlad sat himself in one of the leather chairs beside the window and Danny sat down across from him before pushing up the shade on the window to watch the workers put their suit cases into the cargo hold.

The billionaire hummed drawing back Danny's attention to find him smiling, "I half expected you to be bouncing like a child."

"Why?" Danny asked boredly.

"You were so anxious to go to the city, were you not?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah…" Danny looked back out the window as the stairs were rolled away.

"I'm rather glad you convinced me to get you," he leaned forward and placed a hand on Danny's knee, "we always have a wonderful time there don't we."

Danny looked down and pushed the hand away gently, "not right now."

"Something wrong?"

__

"Yes."

"No, I'm just tired," Danny excused.

"Would you like some coffee?" Vlad asked.

"Please," Danny nodded.

Vlad stood and walked back to the curtains at the end of the isle.

Danny watched out the window to see scenery starting to roll by as the plane began to move. Vlad came back once they were in the air. He set the mugs down on the small table, "two creams, two sugars?"

"Yeah, thanks," Danny took a healthy sip of the hot liquid.

Vlad smiled at him across the table, "I did miss you."

"Oh?" Danny asked.

"Business stiffs with one eye constantly on their money are extremely dull without you cracking jokes in my ear," he stated before taking a drink from his own mug.

"Hate to brake it to ya, Vlad, but you're one of them," Danny shared.

"If I'm one of them that would make you my loyal trophy wife," Vlad countered.

"Or your younger mistress," Danny smiled.

"That sounds much more appealing," the man smirked.

Danny looked down at his coffee never losing his smile. Maybe this relationship had turned to just sex. It was still comfortable and Vlad was still fun to be with when he wasn't a money obsessed suit.

Vlad hummed and Danny felt Vlad's leg slide between his own in the close proximity under the table. Danny raised an eyebrow, "were my jokes the only thing you missed?" He smiled wider behind his mug.

Vlad's knee moved against the inside of Danny's thigh, "I missed your company."

"Especially of the nude persuasion?" Danny retorted.

"To deny it would be a waste of energy," he stated with a grin.

"I've been getting that response a lot lately," Danny mused.

"Because it's true," Vlad's leg moved forward a little more, "you know the answer, Daniel."

Danny leaned forward onto his hand, resting his elbow on the table, "I just want you to say it."

"Maybe later," the leg moved away, "it's only a short flight."

Danny looked down into his coffee, smiled, took a sip and then looked out the window to watch clouds pass.


	4. Chapter 4

Didn't I promise lots of sex in this story? Well there's heavy petting in this chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Danny stepped out of the limo onto the gray stone sidewalk under the royal red canopy. Vlad was behind him adjusting his suit jacket. "It's rather chilly out isn't it?"

"It's October," Danny pointed while talking towards the double doors.

"This is true," Vlad slipped an arm around his waist while walking into the lobby. He steered Danny to the front desk.

The brunette looked to the door while Vlad checked them in and received their room key. "Oh great," he sighed.

Vlad looked over him to see three or four men with cameras pointed in his direction. "I thought you'd be used to it by now," he smiled. "There's not very many. Come on," he took Danny's hand and started for the elevator.

Sometimes Danny felt like his life had become a permanent acting career. It wouldn't be so bad if Vlad had just been a prosperous business man but no he had to throw his hat into the ring with politics too. He funded campaigns, the most resent of which ending in presidency.

Before the doors shut Vlad gave Danny a kiss on the check.

Danny smiled, "gay advocate."

"Normalcy is a sham," Vlad stated pushing the button for their sweet.

Danny laughed, "prime examples."

Vlad hummed and when the doors opened again he led Danny into their room.

It was really more like an apartment. Seeing as Vlad owned the hotel he had the best room in the place. There was a large sitting area with large windows looking out over the illuminated city against a black sky.

Vlad stepped down into the sitting area and picked up the remote sitting on the glass coffee table. He pressed a button, starting a fire in the decorative fireplace, before setting it down again and walking towards the small kitchen. Danny walked in the opposite direction to the bed on the far right side of the room. He fell back onto the large and comfy creation.

"Ah," he sighed contently, "Vlad, make sure they never stop making clouds you sleep on."

Vlad laughed and moved one knee onto the bed to lean over him, "we can get you one for your room."

Danny shook his head, "too much of a good thing."

"Hm, yes," he agreed and pulled Danny onto his feet, despite the groan of protest. "You need to get dressed, we have reservations."

"I am dressed," Danny protested, although he knew what the man meant, and laid back down.

"Daniel," Vlad's voice was stern as though he was talking to a defiant child, "don't make me dress you."

The brunette laughed, "that'd be a change. You usually undress me."

Vlad chuckled and started to unbutton Danny's shirt, "the task I prefer."

Danny laughed again as Vlad's goatee touched his skin as he kissed his chest. He moved up to the younger man's neck while climbing over him again. "You look positively tempting," he shared, "but we have reservations."

Danny allowed himself to be pulled up again, "fine." He found his way to his suit case while Vlad went back to his water in the kitchen.

Danny removed his shirt the rest of the way before sliding into a another plain white button down with the only difference being the name on the label. He changed into a pair of black slacks, tucking in the tails of his shirt and then finding the box Jazz had been interested in the night before.

"Tie or no tie?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"None should be fine," Vlad answered.

Danny set his dress jacket on the end of the bed before turning into the large bathroom. He ran a comb through his dark locks and plucked a defiant hair from eyebrow, then continued to fuss over small details of his appearance as Vlad changed.

"Daniel, how many times do I have to tell you, you look the picture of desirable?" Vlad pulled him away from the mirror.

"I just want to look good," he replied.

"You do," Vlad kissed him and led him back to the bedroom portion of the room. "Dealing with the cameras is easy. Smile, wave, give them something to talk about, and move on." He picked up Danny's jacket and held it for him to slid into. "Now come along," he took Danny's hand and took them back to the elevator.

Vlad opened the limousine's door for Danny to slid in although the hotel had a doorman to do it. Danny smiled as Vlad climbed in after him, "no business calls to make?"

Vlad but his arm across Danny's shoulders, sitting as close to him as possible. "Tomorrow," he dismissed, "tonight is just for us." His hand rested on Danny's leg as he leaned in to kiss his neck, "you do look extremely handsome this evening, Daniel." His hand crawled further forward, "were I a jealous man I would hide you away and keep you to myself."

A shaky breath escaped the brunette as Vlad's hand continued to move.

Teeth gently nipped at the pale neck in a way that no evidence would be left, "I pity any creation that tries to steal you away."

"Vlad…" the low moan rolled out between Danny's lips.

"You are mine, Daniel," the man's voice was low almost in warning, "a jealous man I am not. A possessive one I am."

Danny swallowed thickly.

"You are so beautiful, Daniel. So attractive, so incredibly sexy," he breathed hotly against his ear, "I want you like no other. I crave you like a man craves the drug that will ultimately destroy him. You are my drug, Daniel, my addiction."

A rough cry left him, his back arching against the seat, when Vlad's hand rubbed harder against him. Then the vehicle stopped. Vlad smiled as he kissed his neck one last time.

Danny looked at him agape. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Vlad just grinned wider when the door opened and he slid out of the limo. Danny cursed again and closed his jacket to cover the burden Vlad had left so villainously.

He stepped out after him accepting the man's hand although he really wanted to slap him so hard he saw goddamn stars.

They walked into the crowd of flashing lights.

__

"Smile."

Danny slid on his mask.

__

"Wave."

He held up a hand in passing.

__

"And give them something to talk about."

He tugged on Vlad's hand, pulling him closer for a small kiss before leaving the crowd and walking into the building.

"Brilliantly done," Vlad complimented close to Danny's ear although it was doubtful anyone would of heard him over the noise of the busy establishment. The brunette glared at him.

He guided Danny to the hostess's counter, supplied his name, and then they were being led away to a table. The waitress handed them each a menu and walked away.

Vlad grinned as his foot nudged Danny's.

"Go to hell," Danny said without looking up.

"Aw," Vlad leaned forward on the table, "what'd I do?"

"Feeling me up not fishing the job ring a bell?" Danny shot back.

Vlad released a dark chuckle, "just leveling the playing field."

"If you just took one of those pills it'd be leveled and then some," Danny retorted.

Vlad just shook his head and laughed again while picking back up his menu.

"Can I take your drink orders?" The waitress asked.

"Red Cat," Danny told her.

"Water for me," Vlad stated.

Danny's face fell and he turned to glare at the man across the table, "you kidding?"

"What?" Vlad asked innocently.

"This is a meeting isn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean," Vlad replied.

"You're only sober when money's involved," Danny pointed.

"You make me sound like an alcoholic," Vlad finally looked up smiling at him.

"Vladimir!" A loud voice shouted walking up to their table. "There you are. This place is a madhouse."

Vlad stood to shake his hand, "ah, Mr. Mayor, have a seat wont you?"

Danny shot Vlad another glare before standing, "excuse me."

__

"Tonight is just for us."

Danny released a disgruntled snort.

He walked back to the hostess's desk, "could you call Vlad Masters' car?"

"Certainly," she replied quickly and pressed a button on her headset.

"It'll pick you up around back," she pointed to a door and then went back to her registry book and taking calls.

He didn't even offer a thank you before leaving. He climbed into Vlad's limo and leaned forward, pushing the button to lower the panel. "Hi, Carl, no Vlad, he has a meeting," he shared.

"So am I taking you back to the hotel then?" The driver asked looking at him through the mirror.

Danny thought a moment then grinned, "no, I don't think so."


	5. Chapter 5

Had some fun with Google Translate for this chapter. If you want the translations you can either ask or go get them. For those who know the languages, sorry if I messed up. My friend that speaks Spanish was unavalible and I don't know anyone that speaks French. Enjoy anyway.

**Chapter 5**

Danny brought his arms up to wrap around the neck of the body behind him. Strong hands slid down his sides to hold his hips as they continued to move with the music.

He wasn't cheating.

He was dancing.

He used to go out like this all the time before Vlad. It felt sort of liberating to be with someone his own age.

His dance partner hummed rather suggestively into his ear, "wanna get out of here, bebé ?"

Okay, so it wasn't _exactly _liberating.

"After a few more songs," Danny replied. The guy didn't need to know they wouldn't be leaving together.

His arms curled around his waist and Danny put his back into it. Arching against the hard chest behind him to roll his hips into a hard grind.

So it was a little close to cheating.

His hands crawled up into the sweaty hair as he let his head fall back onto the man's shoulder.

Alright kind of cheating?

His partner began kissing his neck and Danny did nothing to stop him.

Yes, he was practically cheating.

"Come on, cosa slavaje. Ven a la cama conmigo," he said smoothly against the pale skin.

Danny wasn't entirely sure what he had just said but from what little Spanish he knew he was able to pick out bed. "I have a boyfriend," was the first coherent thought that managed to form words.

He hummed again and smiled widely, "ahora no, bebé . He no longer exists."

"I beg to differ."

"Vlad!" Danny quickly dislodged himself from the embrace.

The other man threw up his hands, "easy, hombre. Yo no sabía? Just trying to uh… have fun." He smiled like this wasn't the first time he'd been faced with this problem.

Vlad grabbed Danny's arm and started walking out of the club.

The cold outside world struck Danny hard, he wasn't wearing his jacket and his shirt was sticking to his skin. He wrenched his arm free as Vlad opened the car door.

"You can't tell me it wasn't justified," Danny stated.

"Sleeping with other men is justified?"

"I wasn't going to sleep with him," Danny retorted crossing his arms. "And you cheat on me all the time with your work!"

"Get in the car," Vlad sighed angrily.

"No," Danny objected and walked around the front of it to hail a cab.

"Daniel, get, in, the, car," Vlad spoke each word with warning.

Danny walked around the limo to get in on the opposite side without saying another word. Vlad climbed in after him. The brunette pointedly stared out his window.

"My work doesn't talk. My _work_ doesn't sleep with me!" Vlad shouted.

"That's why you have me isn't it," Danny mumbled.

"I can't believe you," Vlad shook his head, "you were practically mewling like a cat in heat."

"And who's fault is that? You're the one that felt me up in the fucking limo!" Danny turned towards him.

"I had every intention of making it up to you and you know it!"

With a snort Danny dismissed the conversation and went back to looking out the window. When they stopped outside the hotel Danny slid back on his jacket he had left in the limo and went into the building. He made it to the elevator and pressed the button before Vlad had a chance to step in.

He got to their room and threw his jacket carelessly on the floor before going to find something to drink.

When Vlad came into the room he didn't say anything. He sat down on the couch and hung his head over the back of it.

"How was your meeting with the mayor?" Danny asked bitterly.

"How was yours with hombre?" Vlad shot back.

"We were just dancing!" Danny shouted.

"That wasn't dancing," Vlad argued, "that was dry humping."

"Yeah well that's how people dance now," he retorted, "call it a generation gap. Like we don't have enough of those in this relationship."

Vlad groaned and leaned forward to pick up the remote. Danny was extremely surprised when music started playing. "What are you doing?"

"You want to dance? I'll show you how to dance. Come here," he held out his hand.

Danny scoffed, "now?"

"Yes," he took Danny's hand and held it up in his own while the other moved to hold Danny's waist.

They had never fought before but from past relationships he knew this as odd behavior. Shouldn't they be yelling, screaming, throwing things and slamming doors, not dancing around the sitting area.

Vlad moved his hand to the curve of Danny's lower back he gently guided the other body to practically bend over backwards. He slowly brought him up again then spun him elegantly, bringing him back to wrap his arms around his waist.

Danny smirked. He guided Vlad's hands to his hips and moved like he had earlier, "but this is like having sex."

Vlad turned him back around, pulling him hard against him. His hand moved down Danny's thigh, pulling his leg up to his waist before leaning forward, letting Danny fall back, his arm the only thing keeping him from hitting the floor. "And this is like making love," he replied pulling him back to stability and letting go of his knee.

Almost unwilling Danny's leg slid down Vlad's. He curled his arm around his shoulder and sighed resting his head on the opposite one. "Vlad?"

"Yes?" He continued to move them to the music.

"You've never said 'I love you'," Danny stated.

"I certainly have," Vlad stepped back to see his face, "I was sixteen." He smiled and tried to pull Danny close again.

Instead he was shoved away further, "I meant to me."

He paused to think, "oh. I suppose not." Vlad shrugged and reached for Danny's hand again.

"That's it?" Danny retorted stepping back further.

"Yes," he replied simply.

Danny turned and walked towards his jacket to put it on.

"Where are you going?" Vlad asked watching him walk towards the elevator.

"I don't know, it's a big city!"

Danny reached the lobby and started for the doors quickly.

"Daniel," Vlad was following him. "Daniel!" His voice was hard and ordering. Danny had worked his last nerve.

Still the brunette left anyway and stepped off the curb holding out a hand for a cab. One stopped and he quickly got in but Vlad was right behind him.

"I've never said I love you because I didn't think you needed to hear it! I mean clearly I don't hate you if we sleep together!" Vlad pointed.

"That's my point! I'm nothing more than a live-in whore!" Danny shouted.

"Listen, fellas, we going somewhere or-" the cabby tried to interrupt.

"If that were the case you think you would be wearing diamond cufflinks right now?" Vlad objected.

Danny turned to stare out the window.

"Come find me when you reach your senses," Vlad dug into his pocket, "I'll be at the hotel you picked out, the one I bought in your name."

Danny looked back at him in disbelief.

Vlad leaned forward, "here's five hundred, take him where ever he wants to go," he handed off the money and got out of the cab.

"Merry Christmas," Danny said sliding out of the vehicle to follow Vlad back into the building. "What do you mean 'in my name'?" He shouted across the lobby.

Vlad stopped at the elevator and turned towards him, "it means exactly what you think it means." He stepped into the elevator when the doors opened and Danny followed, so he continued, "I'm not an idiot. There's no longer such a thing as common law marriage. If it's not on paper it doesn't exist." He pushed the button. "So I've been investing money for you should something happen to me."

"Since when?"

"Since you moved in with me," Vlad answered.

"You mean I own this hotel?"

"Yes," he said as though the topic was pointless.

Danny smiled and stepped closer, "you do care about me."

"More than I deem necessary," he replied.

Danny leaned up closer, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"As it was intended to be," Vlad wrapped his arms around him and leaned down to kiss him.

When the doors opened they found the music still playing. Vlad smiled and recaptured Danny's hand to continue dancing, swaying them around the room until the jazz music started moving faster. He spun Danny around and stepped forward on one foot before moving back towards the kitchen.

Danny laughed whole heartily, enjoying this new side of Vlad. "Where'd you learn to dance?"

"When I wasn't at violin or flute practice mother had me taking dance classes. She wanted a well rounded gentlemen," he dropped Danny onto his arm leaning them low, "ironic that she left my father for the grounds keeper."

Danny laughed, "no ironic that her well rounded gentlemen is trailing other gentlemen."

Vlad chuckled and rolled Danny's body back onto it's feet, "I must complement you, Daniel."

"Why?" Danny allowed himself to be pushed out and pulled back again.

"Never have I known a partner to take such direction," he stated. He laughed, "once at a cotillion this poor girl was all out of sorts. I kept stepping on her feet!"

Danny was spun again and when he was back to the original position Vlad's hand went back to his waist. "And it was no fault of mine," Vlad went on.

Danny smiled, it was nice hearing Vlad talk about his past. They rarely ever talked about anything along those subjects. Danny couldn't even honestly say what Vlad's parents names were and the reverse.

"I never went to dances," Danny shared, "except for junior prom."

Vlad hummed and the two moved in a gentle sway as the music slowed again.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Danny smiled up at him.

"I honestly don't know," he pushed a piece of hair from Danny's face before closing the gap between them.

The kiss was as slow and sensual as their movements. Vlad's tongue moved with the same fluid grace against Danny's as his body did.

Vlad's hands came up to the brunette's shoulders to push off his jacket before the moved down his back. This time Danny's leg moved up to Vlad's waist on its own.

Danny groaned, their hips moving in just the right way. Vlad pulled him forward a little and kissed his collar bone. One arm took all of Danny's weight so the other could undo buttons and reveal more skin for the claiming before his hand moved into his shirt to hold his skin and guide them back up.

"So do you prefer Spanish?" Vlad asked against his neck, "because my French is much better."

Danny smiled, "try it."

"Viens te coucher avec moi," he whispered into his ear.

A shiver ran down his spine. "I think I'm partial to French."

"Mon truc sauvages," Vlad continued, "mon autre moitié. Ma beauté, mon monde, mon amant, mon tout." He spoke slowly between soft kisses.

Danny was absolutely powerless.

Vlad pulled Danny's shirt from his pants while leading them towards the bed, "I vous avez besoin."

"Vlad," Danny moaned.

"Vous êtes tous les miens," he breathed against his neck.

Danny fell back against the soft bed, "where'd you learn French?"

"School," Vlad answered leaning over him, kissing down his chest and continuing to undress his partner. He stood and started removing his own shirt, pausing to look down at the body laying on the bed, "Je n'ai jamais vu une meilleure vue."

Danny reached up behind Vlad's head as he crawled over him to pull him down, crashing their lips together in a hot kiss.

"You're so sexy, Daniel," Vlad's hands slid down Danny's chest, kissing him forcefully again. He weaved his arm between Danny and the bed and pulled them up to the center. "All I want is your body beneath me," he kissed down his jaw.

Danny shuddered and grasped the broad of Vlad's back before the man slid back down, trailing his tongue across host flesh.

The brunette groaned and arched for more. Vlad breathed against his stomach, nipping at the tight skin while rolling down the hem of Danny's underwear.

He pushed his hips up to help with the task, groaning and squirming as Vlad only offered an insignificant touch before crawling back up the bed.

Vlad removed his remaining articles of clothing and settled between Danny's legs, "I can't wait another second." He said breathlessly into the smooth skin.

Danny nodded in agreement, "do it raw."

"You sure?" Vlad looked down at him.

"More than anything."

Vlad pulled Danny's hips up, his legs wrapping around him, before forcing himself into the tight heat. Danny's head went back, his spine bending and a long cry escaping him, his hands holding harder to Vlad's arm and shoulder.

"God, Daniel," Vlad groaned into his shoulder. He snarled and bit hard at his flesh wile pushing deeper.

"Vlad!" Danny's nails clawed at him.

Some kind of muffled grunt came from the older man when finally their bodies relaxed.

Danny's hands released their violent hold and his arms fell to the mattress to grip the sheets as Vlad began to move.

His thrusts were hard, uneven, unaimed, but oh so fucking good. Danny was a withering, moaning mess. His hips rolled to meet every movement, his voice crying out Vlad's name every time the right spot was unintentionally hit.

He felt release building with every wave of delicious heat. The pleasure paradox that comes from the pain. He just needed one more hard bite, one more forceful thrust, something to hurt and drive him into bliss.

He latched back onto the older man. "Please…" he whined with a broken voice, "Vla- I- oh…"

One of Vlad's hands curled around him, squeezing a little too hard. Danny nearly screamed, his toes curling so far that one of his arches dropped. His mind fell in on itself, everything disappeared as wave after white hot wave racked through his whole body. He didn't even realize he was saying the same three letter word over and over, or that tears began to well up in his eyes.

He collapsed back into the world to find Vlad stroking his hair and nuzzling against his neck. "You're amazing, Daniel," he said softly.

"_That _was amazing," Danny panted in correction.

Vlad chuckled and shifted to lay on his side next to the other body, "I think I might have had a mild heart attack."

Danny turned to look at him, "I _know_ I had one."

Vlad smiled and wiped away the salty tear streaming down the side of Danny's face, "it felt that good?"

"Yes," Danny nodded, his eyes drifting closed.

Vlad hummed and leaned in for a kiss, "Je t'aime."

Danny didn't even look up. He was out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been so long. Hopefully this update will make up for it.

**Chapter 6**

Danny groaned as he rolled out of bed, the ache setting in. Vlad shifted in the bed beside him giving the usual humming breath Danny had come to know as his awakening.

He winced every time his left foot touched the ground as he walked towards the bathroom. He took a quick shower and slid into a clean pair of underwear before leaning on the doorframe to attempt to rub away the pain in his foot.

"We should get you some insoles for your shoes," Vlad smiled at him.

"It's not my shoes," Danny grumbled limping back towards the bed.

Vlad smirked, "oh?"

"You fucked me so hard my foot hurts," Danny climbed onto the bed on his knees.

"You could of made me wait," Vlad replied, sitting up and running his fingers though his now elegantly messy hair.

Danny smiled and leaned forward quickly to kiss the other man and then laid down with his head in his lap. Vlad looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, "weren't you in agony a moment ago?"

"The moment's gone," he grinned, "what are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want," Vlad bent down to kiss him properly before lifting him up by his shoulders, "after I shower."

Danny got up and bounced towards the kitchen, "I'm gonna order room service you want anything?"

"Eggs, poached and whole wheat toast with low fat margarine," Vlad answered.

"You know how boring you are?" Danny picked up the phone.

"It's boring that keeps me alive," he replied, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Then I must be killing you!" Danny shouted. "Hey if you take a bath I'll join you!" He heard the shower start and smiled. He hummed pleasantly pressing the button for room service and relaying Vlad's order before his own. They gave him a time frame and hung up.

Danny started the coffee and walked to the wall of windows. Central Park was at his feet and the surrounding city offered before him.

He smirked and turned towards the bathroom, picking back up his humming. "Vlad," he sang.

"What?" Vlad asked back.

"You do realize I can just as easily join you in the shower," Danny pointed.

"I let you have your shower, I would expect you show the same courtesy," Vlad replied.

"Yeah well I wasn't raised the same as you," Danny retorted removing his underwear and walking into the cubicle.

Vlad only sighed.

Danny wrapped his arms around him and kissed the back of his shoulder, "besides if I recall you said yourself we're doing whatever I want today."

"If I recall I said _after_ my shower," Vlad replied.

"Minor detail," Danny smiled. "So you sure you have no meetings or anything?"

"None," Vlad turned around so now his back was to the spay of water. He tilted his head back to rinse his hair. "Although I don't see what the problem is all of a sudden. I've always had meetings and phone calls and you've always found something else to do. Why does it bother you now?"

"It doesn't bother me," Danny replied, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on Vlad's chest.

"Then last night's spontaneous need for a new dance partner was derived from what exactly?" Vlad asked.

"Gee, Vlad, I don't know," he shot back sarcastically, "could have been that you promised yesterday was _our _day, days I don't get often in the first place. There's no _us _time! There's you, your phone, and me!"

Vlad wrapped his arms around him, "calm down. It's just when it's seven here it's nine in Hong Kong. I can't be everywhere at once, Daniel, and I'm sorry you're the one praying the price."

"You don't have to be everywhere at once," Danny laid his head on his shoulder, "you just have to be with me every once in a while."

"I am with you constantly, Daniel," Vlad retorted grabbing Danny's shoulders and moving him to look into his face, "we live in the same place, take the same car, are on the same flight-"

"Share the same room," Danny cut in bitterly.

Vlad blinked at him, "now what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," he looked to the side.

"No, it was intended as something," Vlad replied sternly.

Danny sighed, "I still have my own room, Vlad."

"And…?" Vlad rose an eyebrow.

"And we can't share a bed without having sex first, and you only want me for sex, and you've never talked about anything other than shallow bullshit, and I WANT MORE!"

Vlad's hands slid down Danny's arms, "Daniel, need I remind you I'm a man."

Danny shook his head, "what?"

"Sex, that's you're problem. Daniel, if you're not going to stop me I am going to- to put it bluntly- pound you into the mattress at every opportune moment," Vlad stated.

Danny stared at him a long moment before laughing, "yeah okay. Can we at least try to have some kind of conversation first?"

"Like?"

"Like last night," Danny smiled, "while we were dancing you were telling me stuff about your past," he laid his head on Vlad's shoulder again. "I liked it."

"Hm," he hummed, "I suppose we haven't exchanged much background have we?"

Danny shook his head against the wet skin.

"I was born in Morocco," Vlad shared.

Danny laughed, "you were born in Wisconsin, your dad was in Morocco."

Vlad grinned, "so you're not completely in the dark."

"Guess not," he agreed.

"You had your first kiss at fifteen," Vlad stated, pulling a random fact about Danny.

Danny nodded again.

"Your parents were at a rally of some sort, if I remember correctly."

"Imagine if they found out what I'm doing now," Danny leaned back to look at the older man.

"As long as we're pretending the evil eye of parental discontent is upon us," Vlad started, leaning in to press his lips to Danny's. He pulled him closer so there was no space between them before his hands slid down to the brunette's hips. "We should behave even more morally corrupt."

Danny hummed, thinking about the offer before stepping back, "I'm still sore and breakfast's probably here. Later."

Vlad brought a hand up to gently push wet hair out of Danny's face, "I do apologize for your discomfort, but I will hold you to your promise."

Danny smiled, "wouldn't have it any other way." He stepped out of the shower cubical and toweled off for the second time before adventuring out to find the cart of food waiting for him, the food still warm.

He poured himself some coffee and sat down at the counter on one of the stools, wincing slightly. Vlad immerged from the bathroom in a clean pair of underwear. With a sigh he sat across from Danny on the opposite side of the counter.

"Hey, Vlad?" Danny asked between bites.

"Yes?" He asked back.

"Were you bullied in school?"

"No. I went to a pretentious boarding school where the universal language was the color green. See, no one cares who you were or what you did because your money was as good as the boy's next to you. Besides I didn't come out until after my father died."

"Oh," Danny looked back at his plate.

"But I imagine that this question was asked not to find out more about me but merely so you could share more about yourself. So what about you, were you bullied in school, Daniel?" Vlad asked.

Danny nodded, "every day of my high school career."

"Public school, suppose it was filled with ignorance. Any particular instances come to mind?" He questioned.

"This jock named Dash was the worst. He tortured me from grade school to graduation day," he said bitterly.

"Well, you'll never be seeing him again," Vlad suggested positively, "the prejudice hometown in which you suffered your youth is no longer a concern." He picked up the paper that had been residing on the end of the counter.

"Actually… I've been meaning to ask you something," Danny asked his breakfast while his fork moved around the plate.

"Oh?" Vlad looked up briefly and then down again.

"For Christmas… I was thinking…"

Vlad officially set down the news paper and gave his full attention, "thinking what exactly?"

"That I go home… and maybe tell them who I am…" Danny continued to avoid eye contact.

"Very well," Vlad picked the paper back up.

"That's it?"

"Whatever reason you have is your own, I assume this has something to do with your sister, but fact remains you wish to share and that is between you and your family," Vlad stated.

Danny sighed. It wasn't the support he wanted but he'd take it.

"Oh, Daniel, my apologies but I do have a meeting today. You're welcome to come with me. I do so much enjoy flirting with you in front of the company representatives. What better than to upset a room of Republicans," he laughed darkly.

Danny smiled. "If we walk there," he bargained.

"Don't wear your Italian loafers," he agreed in a round about way.

A comfortable silence settled between them as they finished their meal.

Danny stood and walked to his suite case for the day's clothes. Vlad continued reading his news paper.

Danny pulled on a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. He looked over at Vlad to see him still reading. He smiled to himself and crossed the room to stand behind him. "Vlad," he purred resting his chin on his shoulder. "Do you remember our first night together?"

"Vividly," Vlad leaned back and Danny pulled away so they could look at each other.

The brunette smiled and leaned down to kiss him, "I remember the morning after."

Danny unlocked the dorm door and stepped into the room. He tossed his keys on his assigned dresser, "hey."

His roommate was sitting on his bed books and note cards spread around him in a circle, "hey, someone sent you flowers." He pointed in the direction of the desk.

"Who?" Danny turned and started for the roses.

"Card just says call me," he answered uncaringly.

"Huh," Danny picked up the paper sitting in the trident. He turned it over to see the digits scribbled out on the card. Curiously he dug out his phone.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end picked up.

"Hi… I got your roses," he looked at his roommate who was now interested in Danny's love life other than his studying.

"Oh good you got them."

"Yeah, how'd you know where I live? Do I have a stalker or something?" Danny said humorously while hanging his jacket in his closet.

"I just have connections," he could hear the arrogant smile in his voice.

"So are they a thank you for sleeping with you or something?" Danny walked back to the flowers.

"You've taken a pure gesture of sincere intimacy and made it into a token of sexual favor. I'm insulted," he fanned hurt.

Danny snorted, "yeah okay."

"What are you doing right now?" The man asked.

"Um…" Danny looked at his roommate, "what am I doing right now?"

"Nothing," he supplied in hushed tones.

"Nothing I guess," Danny answered.

"Oh good. I'll have a car pick you up," he stated.

"Wait why?"

"Well, you've ruined the integrity of the flowers. I have to make up for it somehow," he reasoned.

"What if I just wanted last night to be a one night stand?" Danny retorted. His roommate shook his head.

"I don't recall asking your opinion in the matter. Be ready in half an hour." Then he hung up.

Danny hummed linking his arm to Vlad's.

"Why do you want to walk in this weather?" Vlad asked.

"Because I like walking in the city," Danny answered.

Vlad turned up an impressive set of marble stairs to the building's main doors. He stepped forward and retrieved the door.

"Such a gentleman," the brunette commented with a smile.

"A man always holds a door for a lady," he recited his mother's teachings.

"If I were a lady you wouldn't be sleeping with me," Danny retorted.

Vlad laughed, "this is true." He put an arm around Danny's waist while walking to the large desk between the elevators.

"Mr. Masters, go on up," the receptionist directed.

Vlad nodded and continued to the elevator on the left.

"How long will this meeting take do you think?" Danny asked.

"The usual, countless boring minutes end on end," Vlad answered.

"Well at least you'll have some kind of entertainment," the brunette grinned, "should I be the beautiful arm candy or the demanding snob?"

"What were you last time?"

"Arm candy," he watched the numbers change as the elevator continued going up.

"I do so enjoy that fake giggle you've mastered so well," Vlad complimented.

Danny smiled and they got off onto their floor. Vlad led them down the hallway to the board room. All the men stood to greet their boss. "Sit," Vlad ordered, "we're here for business not kissing ass."

Danny sat down next to him, pulling his chair closer than necessary. "That's not what you said last night," he whispered loud enough for the men around him to hear.

Vlad grinned and leaned over as to whisper back, "they're kissing my ass not yours, dear."

"Oh," Danny giggled. Vlad put a hand on his thigh which was not missed by the room through the glass table.

"Achem," one of the men coughed and stood, "as you know we're facing a recession and we're not immune to the economic decline." He started what was to be the dullest conversation in the history of business.

Danny moved closer, actually whispering this time, "I thought your companies were doing well."

"They are, these men are paranoid," Vlad whispered back. "You have no idea how cute you look when you play dumb," he spoke directly into Danny's ear, his voice dropping to that deep seductive tone.

"Vlad," Danny released another girlish giggle.

Vlad chuckled darkly, his hand sliding higher, which again didn't go unnoticed.

"Mr. Masters," the man standing in front of the room called loudly before a glare from the man he was addressing made him adjust his tone, "could we please?"

"Go on," Vlad sighed.

After a few minutes of dry conversation about numbers and statistics Danny's eyes had drifted to the clock. He slumped over the table, resting his elbows on it and his chin on the palm of his hands.

"Lean forward a little more," Vlad instructed to the back of his neck.

Danny obliged with a smirk, knowing full well that Vlad only wanted to check him out from behind. "When was the last time we had sex in this position?"

"Sometime last week," Danny reminded.

"Oh yes," Vlad recalled happily.

The men in the room around them disappeared into argument over economics. "Suppose I should stop this?" Vlad asked.

"And end an otherwise perfectly boring meeting?"

"Gentlemen could we get back to the matter at hand?" Vlad interrupted pointless squabbling.

The presentation continued.

"So about what I promised you in the shower this morning," Danny spoke in a flirty tone.

"Yes?" Vlad asked.

"How about on the flight home," Danny suggested playfully, "I'll ride your jet plane."

"Was that juvenile remark about my penis?"

Danny snorted loudly and burst into laughter. Vlad chuckled as all eyes turned towards them.

"So sorry, back to the meeting," Vlad waved off.

The brunette settled back into his seat with a sigh.

Vlad leaned towards him for a short kiss, "after this we should go up to my office." His hand gave a slight squeeze to emphasize his point.

"Why do you have work to do?" Danny whined, reclaiming his role.

"No, dear, I was thinking of doing you," Vlad smirked.

Danny giggled again, "ok."

"May I interject a thought here?" Vlad asked the room.

"Certainly," the man sat down.

"The Masters name has stood for decades. This is not the first economic down cline, we've faced, gentlemen, and it certainly won't be the last. Now was there any other purpose for this meeting?"

A long pause took place while the bodies around the table looked for something to talk about.

"No?" Vlad began to stand.

"We were considering moving a branch of the company to China," someone blurted.

"Great, you're in charge of the affair, meet me in Beijing in a week," he instructed carelessly while walking for the door, "Come on, Daniel."

"Coming," Danny sang, jumping to his feet and following him back through the sea of cubicles to the elevator.

Vlad sighed while pressing the button for the top floor.

"We're really going to your office then?" Danny asked.

"I need to grab a few documents," Vlad stated.

The doors opened and the two made it through another sea of cubicles to much more impressive set of doors.

"Are we really going to China? I hate pretending to be your assistant," Danny said sadly, stepping into the room after him, "can't we go to a much more gay-friendly country?"

"Don't worry, by the time that dunce gets around to actually calling the proper people you'll be celebrating Christmas with your family, out of the closet and all," Vlad smiled and sank into the large desk chair before pulling out the bottom drawer.

Danny sighed mumbling to himself, "and you'll be in China."

"What was that?" Vlad asked but didn't look up. He found the manila folder he had been looking for and slid the drawer closed again.

"Nothing," Danny shook his head. "Ready to go?"

"After you," Vlad held out his hand for Danny to guide them.

The receptionist called for Vlad's car, which thanks to some very loyal people on the payroll, was already packed and they were on the way to the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Vlad captured Danny's hand to pull him down onto his lap, "I told you I'd hold you to your promise."

Danny smiled and sat back, "can't you at least wait until we're in the air?"

Vlad's hands circled around his waist, bringing him close, "for you?" He shook his head.

Danny's smile widened, "remember what else I said this morning?"

Vlad sighed, "you actually mean that before we have sex I need to share personal information every time?"

"Mhm," Danny hummed and shifted to make himself more comfortable.

"Alright, I spent a semester of college in Europe," Vlad stated.

"Really?" Danny asked, interested.

"I met my first technical boyfriend in London. The British were a lot more lenient on the subject than the states in the 80s," he shared.

"80s…?" Danny thought out loud. Then he laughed, "do you have any pictures? I bet you looked like a dork."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "I was actually quite a catch."

"That's what dorks say," Danny pointed. "What color was your hair?" He leaned forward to run his hand over the silver hair before pulling it out of its ponytail.

Vlad hummed, letting his eyes drift closed as Danny continued to play with his hair, "brown, dark brown."

"When'd it start changing?"

"When I was seventeen," he let his head drift back, "had no trouble at all convincing others I was older than I was. It was quite effective with the female persuasion."

"You did date women then?" Danny's fingers drifted out of the sea of silky white.

"One I suppose," his eyes opened.

"What was her name?" The brunette asked leaning forward to rest his elbows on the back of the leather chair.

Vlad smirked, "you'll have to have sex with me again to get the answer."

"Okay," Danny giggled with the voice he had used in the board room. He smiled and leaned down to connect them in an intimate tangle of tongues.

Vlad's hands drifted over the brunette's thighs, making a tantalizing line to the thin hips perched in his lap.

Danny groaned into the kiss, shifting onto his knees with practiced skill, moving his body closer while simultaneously forcing Vlad's touch to a much more sensual position.

Vlad's hands groped flesh locked away by rough denim before sliding up into the back of Danny's shirt. The pads of his fingers ghosted over soft skin.

With a shuddering sigh the brunette drifted to Vlad's neck. Between breathless pants and fleeting kisses his hips moved in a rough rhythm.

"Daniel," Vlad groaned, his hands curling around Danny's shoulders before dragging back down his back.

"Fuck," Danny gasped. His attention flying to his pants and trying to get rid of them.

Vlad's hands cupped that beautiful ass that continuously tempts him in the most delicious ways. He lifted him onto the table in front of them.

With a long moan Danny fell back, his spine bent over the small piece of furniture, his hips arching up as Vlad pulled off his pants, giving the delectable impression he was bending over backwards.

Vlad leaned down kissing his chest and stomach. His hands on Danny's thighs, sliding quickly upward. He grabbed his hips and pulled him to the edge of the table. Danny sat up, leaning down, their lips met heated and frenzied, tongues caressing. He san back into Vlad's lap, their kiss never breaking.

Their hips rolled in carnal desire. Danny's hands held the man's shoulders, pulling himself up to ride every thrust Vlad supplied. Wave after wave of glorious pleasure pulsed up and down his spine until he was shaking, his muscles strained, knots uncoiling.

Danny collapsed against Vlad's shoulder, his arms limp at his side, he released a laugh and leaned back, "that was anti-climatic."

"A little," Vlad sighed leaning back in his chair.

The brunette stood on weak legs and slid back on his pants before collapsing again.

The plane shook as wheels touched down. Danny chuckled, "good timing, huh?"

Vlad hummed and got up. He walked back to the bar to pour himself a drink, "as always, impeccable."

"I'll take one," Danny turned to watch the limo come up. The driver shook hands with the man Vlad had hired, a usual ritual that occurred when they traveled.

Vlad set a glass down in front of him. Danny leaned forward to accept it, "you look like you just had hot and wild sex."

"Technically, I didn't," he smiled in response.

Danny laughed again before taking a long swig from his glass.

Vlad rand his fingers though his hair and put back the ponytail.

"You look better with it down," Danny sang looking into his glass.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "just because you associate it with sex."

"This is true," Danny replied before another drink.

"Ready, Mr. Masters?"

"Yes," Vlad answered with a final drink he offered his hand to Danny.

Danny took it and the two walked out of the cabin and down the rollaway staircase. The limo door was opened and Vlad stepped aside for Danny to slide in. "Why do they only address you?"

"I pay them," Vlad replied.

"I feel… rejected," Danny shared.

"And why is that?" Vlad asked, his arm wrapping around the brunette.

"Your acquaintances ignore me, your servants ignore me, I'm nothing," he pointed.

Vlad hummed in thought, "I suppose you are above the working and below the wealthy."

"I only have you and you're… busy," he sighed and turned to lay across the seat with his head in Vlad's lap.

"You know what? You should meet someone who's very much in the same predicament you are," Vlad suggested. "Her name's Katherine."

"How do you know her?" Danny asked.

"Everyone knows her. She's a notorious mistress," he answered humorously.

"You're going to introduce me to a slut?"

"Oh, she is more than a mere slut. She's made a profession out of it," he replied. "She preys on the wealthy, blackmails her way to a hefty settlement to keep the wife from finding out, although they always already know. See, settlements are cheaper than divorces. On a few occasions she's worked her way into the will."

"So she's a you of the female persuasion," Danny concluded.

"I earned my money through work," Vlad argued.

Danny laughed, "so did she. That's not what I meant though. She's manipulative, vindictive, malicious, and un sympathetic."

"Now you're just flattering me," Vlad retorted.

Danny smiled, "your ego's easy to feed."

"I am a self confident man," Vlad said with confidence in itself.

"Anyway, what makes you think we'll get a long?" Danny brought the conversation back.

"Like you, she has no one but the men she sleeps with, of course the women of our social status write her off as a home wrecker, and her and I get a long well," Vlad shared.

"Oh my god!" Danny burst into laughter, "she's your fag hag!"

"Excuse me?" Vlad demanded.

Danny sat up, "behind every man is a woman. Behind every gay man is a bitch."

Vlad supplied a look of amusement, "and this hypothesis is derived from…?"

"Come on," Danny retorted, "like you haven't noticed?"

"And who pray tell was yours?"

"Sam, of course," he stated simply.

"The goth girl?"

"Mhm," Danny hummed.

"You made her sound nice," Vlad argued.

"Sam? Oh no, she was a bitch. I mean she loved me, but I was her fag," he explained, "it's a symbiotic relationship. She protects me, I provide her with a second opinion on what shoes match what skirt."

"I see," Vlad mused.

The car pulled through the frond gate around the circular driveway to the front steps of an impressive gray brick, castle-like, building.

"Were home," Danny sang happily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hey, Vlad," Danny stepped out of the bathroom rubbing moisturizer into his hands and down his arms to his elbows. One thing living with Vlad had taught him it was to take better care of himself, especially in the colder parts of the year. Wisconsin was no picnic. "Fall here is like winter down south," he had once told him.

"Yes?" Vlad looked up from his book, over his reading glasses.

Danny sat down on the bed, folding his knees under him. "What if you went with me?"

"With you? Where?" Vlad marked his place and put his book on his nightstand along with his glasses.

"Home. To my parents'," he said cautiously in question.

"Are you saying you want to introduce me to your parents?" Vlad asked.

Danny nodded, "I guess… Unless you don't want to."

A smile crept onto his face as the brunette spoke.

"I mean it would be nice to have you there. Support, ya know. I'm kind of nervous…"

Vlad wrapped his arms around him to pull him into his lap, "and you want me to be there for you?"

Danny nodded, "because I-"

"I don't need to hear it," Vlad argued.

Danny leaned forward, lightly brushing their lips, "I think I love you." He said it anyway.

Vlad's hold on him tightened before Danny found himself on his back below the older man with a delighted squeal and following laughter.

Vlad kissed him roughly while untangling the sheet and pulling it over the both of them. The kiss ended, Vlad laid on his side. Danny snuggled closer with a wide smile.

"Am I the first?" Vlad asked.

Danny thought about it a second, "no and yes."

"That's a politician's answer," Vlad retorted with a smirk, flexing and pulling Danny closer and releasing him again.

Danny laughed lightly and corrected himself, "never like this." Vlad connected them again maneuvering back on top of the other body. "You?" Danny asked.

Vlad frowned, "there was someone else." Then he smiled again, "but never like this." He leaned down, gently covering Danny's mouth with his own. Just as it progressed into a hot tangle of tongue and teeth the older man sank down the brunette's jaw.

Soft kiss after soft kiss created a trail down his neck. His chin raised to the ceiling, his legs moving to accommodate the body between them, his thighs now against Vlad's hips. He groaned and arched his back, their chests meeting as Vlad bit and sucked a popular spot on his collar bone.

Vlad's hands snaked down his body, slowly ridding them of the thin cotton underwear. He pushed them down past Danny's thighs and teased the sensitive body part, kissing back up the younger man's neck to his ear.

Danny released a low moan before and rolling his hips and whining for more.

Vlad moved and pushed himself up, increasing the almost vanished gap between them. He smiled at the panting, euphoric look across Danny's face. He offered a brief kiss before emerging from the sheets and turning to the night stand.

Danny took that opportunity to finish taking off his boxer-briefs. Then he looked over to see Vlad throw back his head, the Adams-apple bobbing in his throat. A smirk crawled onto his face.

Vlad shut the drawer and picked the bottle before coming back to the body waiting for him. He rose an eyebrow to counter Danny's smirk.

"Need ten minutes?" Danny asked knowingly.

Vlad snorted, "roll over."

"Oh?" Danny replied.

Vlad sat back on his knees expectantly.

Danny made a show of getting into position. He felt Vlad move behind him before his shoulder blade was being kissed. He felt the shaky breath against his skin and low groan.

Danny wiggled his hips and moved them to meet Vlad's. Hands roughly grabbed him to stop the unnecessary movement. A forehead met the base of his neck and Vlad's breath got shallower.

The hands on his hips slid down the front of his thighs and then between his legs. Danny moaned and stretched his lower back, pushing himself against Vlad further. He received a hard bite between his shoulder blades.

Vlad wrapped his arms around his chest and sat back, forcing the brunette up as well. He shifted slightly, making the position a little easier on the both of them, "can you ride me like this?" His voice was stained and deep, dripping with intoxicating lust.

Danny moved his hands, looking for better leverage and nodded. His head draped over Vlad's shoulder, his own tone thick and airy, "yes."

"Good," Vlad found the spot on his shoulder again. He quickly forced down the waistband of his night pants and reached for the bottle.

Danny groaned feeling Vlad against his back as the man prepared himself.

One of Vlad's hands was sprawled across his chest and the other guiding him into the warm body in his lap.

A low sound escaped Danny, his arms came up to wrap around the neck of the man behind him. Their bodies met, were flush against each other.

Vlad's hand snaked to one of the brunette's nipples, the second now caressing his stomach, drawing sensual circles, just to touch skin.

"Oh…" he moved a little, "oh," his voice dropped lower when Vlad moved back. "A-aah," a little more. "Oh God…" full on thrust.

"Most call me Vlad," he replied breathlessly against the brunette's neck.

They moved together. Danny bounced on his knees and Vlad bucked up at a perfect angle. The most fucking perfect angle.

He was holding tightly to Vlad's shoulders, forcing himself to ride every hard uneven thrust that felt so good. So good it hurt. Just like the bites on his shoulder and neck. The bites and the apologetic sucks, the tongue flicking and dragging across his sweaty skin and the hands… The hands! One toying, pinching and rolling his nipples while the other was quickly sliding down his stomach between his legs. It was all so good, so fucking good! He could only utter one word.

"Yes," Danny moaned over and over, "yes. Yes. Y-es!"

Vlad groaned. His brain was numb, completely pleasure drunk. Every spark, every amazing, heightened, stimulated spark was a bolt to his lower stomach. He had to resort to biting his lover violently to subdue himself.

Danny's fingers flexed, clawing at the skin on his back. He moaned loudly feeling his body disconnect into a tingly oblivion.

Danny moaned feeling Vlad twitch and swell. His own body shaken to the core. A hand pumping him quickly, being pounded into in the last moments of furious orgasm. He felt Vlad's cum on his thighs and his own leave his body in sweet, glorious release.

With weaker thrusts and quieter sounds they gradually transitioned back to earth. Stepping down from their cloud and finding themselves in a heap among tangled sheets.

Danny laughed, delightedly and snuggled back into Vlad.

The older man sat back against the pillows, his fingers gently stroking through, dark raven hair, his own a sliver mess scattered across the pillows. They fell deeper, relaxing further. Exhausted muscles elated with the promise of sleep.

Then he spoke. His voice tired, calm, "her name was Susan."

Danny blinked, forcing himself out of the limbo of being between the waking world and the dream he felt emerging, and sat up on his elbow, "what?"

"The one and only female I dated," Vlad clarified, "her name was Susan."

"Oh," he said plainly.

Vlad sighed, "I was in love with my dorm mate."

Danny laid back down, preparing to listen.

"He was in love with her," Vlad shared. He was staring off at the wall, "I decided that if he wasn't going to love me then she wasn't going to love him. So I charmed her. I dated her. I made her fall for an allusion."

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"She became a hassle. Talking about marriage and children and the charade became boring. So I told her. I told her I was using her and I was actually in love with David," he sighed again.

"How'd she take it?"

"Furious of course. She ran and told him," his fingers began playing in Danny's hair again.

"How'd he take it?"

"We fought. I don't mean fight as in yelling I mean actual fist fight… and after he had me pinned to the ground, black eye and bleeding nose… I kissed him," he shared.

"And then…" Danny prompted.

"He threw me back down, got up and walked out. That was the last I saw him. He requested a new room mate."

"Tough stuff," Danny supplied.

Vlad laughed lightly and looked down at him, "the following year I was in Europe. Humping the brains out of a beautiful Englishman."

"Well if it was anything like tonight," Danny breathed, "he must still be scrapping his brains off the headboard."

Vlad chuckled in agreement. A comfortable silence settled over them as they laid down for sleep. "You are an excellent lover, Daniel," Vlad broke it, "and even better love-_maker_," he smiled.

Danny hugged him tighter, laying his head on his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Danny stretched and sat up in bed. It wasn't a surprise to find Vlad not in it. The nut was an early-riser, which Danny would have been fine with in the other context. He yawned and threw back the covers. With a little hum he walked to Vlad's dresser and put on a pair of his boxers. They were a little loose on the hips but that only made them sit lower. He was used to it though.

Danny crossed to the bathroom good enough for royalty. Still humming his delightful tune he picked up Vlad's tooth brush. He ran it under the water, presented the tooth paste and engaged in the morning ritual.

Then the intercom beeped, "Daniel?"

With a sigh he pressed the button, talking around the toothbrush, "what?"

"Can you bring me my reading glasses?"

"Hold on," his words slurred from the access saliva.

"What are you doing?" Vlad retorted curiously.

"Um…" he released the button and spit into the sink before answering, "brushing my teeth."

There was a pause. Danny knew he was looking at the lights on the board in his office. He could imagine Vlad's face, "wait. You're using the intercom in _my_ bathroom."

"Yeah," he started brushing again.

"Daniel," he began to reprimand but Danny pushed the appropriate button to end the conversation. He finished brushing his teeth and walked to the nightstand. He picked up Vlad's glasses and, still humming, walked downstairs.

His tune stopped when he was caught off guard by two men in the chairs by Vlad's desk. One was the buffoon planning the trip to China and the other was more than likely his supervisor that goes back and corrects him. The intern had never been in their home before.

"Are you wearing my underwear?" Vlad pulled Danny's attention back to what he was doing.

He smirked, "well I was naked and didn't want to go across the hall."

"And you think it's appropriate to come downstairs like that with guests here?"

"I didn't know you had guests," Danny retorted. They were fighting but it wasn't serious, it seemed more playful.

"And you used my toothbrush," Vlad went on.

"We make out don't we?" He walked towards the desk.

"Why do you have to be so vulgar?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What I _could_ of said much worse. Like how you had your tongue down my throat last night," he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and chin on his palm. The intern blushed.

Vlad looked at him with an amused eyebrow. Then with a dismissive sigh turned to the open folder, "why don't you move your things into my room?" He reached for his glasses.

Danny pulled them back, "really?"

Vlad looked at him again, this time smiling, "well you do sleep there."

Danny handed over the reading glasses after holding them hostage a little longer for a kiss. Then he stood and walked out of the office.

He went back to Vlad's bathroom, drawing a bath for himself. He stepped out of Vlad's boxers and into the warm water.

With a sigh he sank down against the back of the tub.

After a long moment of simply enjoying warm solitude he started washing.

"There you are," Vlad made him look up. The man stepped further into the room and sat down on the ledge that created a step to the tub.

"Where's your guests?" Danny asked.

"They left," Vlad supplied.

Danny hummed and reclined against the bath, resting his head and closing his eyes.

"Do you always flaunt like that in front of other men?"

Danny sat up, "what?"

"Daniel, don't play dumb," Vlad retorted.

"I don't _flaunt _for other men," Danny moved onto his knee, folding his arms on the lip of the tub, facing Vlad, "you were in the room too."

"If I hadn't been…?"

"I'd of put the glasses on your desk and walked out," Danny answered.

"So you only make a production on my account?"

"Who else is there to _flaunt _for?" He smiled and put his chin on his forearms.

Vlad rolled his eyes although smiled and leaned forward for a small kiss before standing. "When you're done get dressed. We're going to the club. I promised Calvin a round of golf."

"Can't you join me first?" Danny hinted.

"No, I have to negotiate with the help to move your things while we're gone," Vlad leaned on the door frame.

"Aw, but I don't want to go to some stuffy country club-" Danny started to whine.

"Katherine will be at the spa," he bargained, "massage, sauna, pool, all the mai tais and daiquiris you want."

"You make _me_ sound like an alcoholic," Danny laughed.

"You're twenty-one, thought I could persuade you with alcohol," Vlad reasoned.

"It worked to get me into bed," Danny smiled up at him.

"And from there a beautiful relationship formed," Vlad came back to the step.

"Was I the first that got roses the morning after or was that a perfected practice?"

"You're the first," Vlad stated leaning down bringing them together for a gentle and subtle dance of tongue. Danny sat up, hanging his arms over Vlad's shoulders, then with a rough pull he fell back into the water. Vlad wound up elbow deep in the tub. "Daniel!" He stood up, shaking off the water.

Danny laughed, "couldn't resist." He pulled the plug from the drain and reached for the towel on the floor.

"Just hurry up," Vlad scoffed walking out of the bathroom still flinging water off his arms.

Danny snickered.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is extremely short, I'm afraid. My apologies, but I should have an update again soon.

**Chapter 10**

"Daniel," Vlad guided him with the hand on his back, "Katherine," he introduced.

The middle aged redhead moved the orange scarf from on her lap to tie it around her waist as she stood.

The indoor pool was as blue as the Caribbean and the terracotta pathway screamed overpriced.

"Vladdie!" She threw her arms around his shoulders, "where have you been, dear?" She kissed his cheek.

"Working-"

"Working," she scoffed towards Danny, "he's always working. Well aren't you a handsome thing." She turned back to Vlad, "I see how he got your attention. Forced you to take your eyes fully off that mound you call security."

Danny smiled, he was starting to like her already.

"But the question is how'd a boring stiff like you manage to woo the young beauty? Oh look at me prying like my mother," she laughed, "had one too many drinks I suppose."

Vlad looked at his watch, "so sorry but I have-"

"More work?" She interrupted, "honestly, Vlad. How on earth do you put up with it, Daniel? Sit in his lap while he's on a conference call? Oops there I go again."

Vlad laughed and gave Danny a quick kiss, "I'll pick you up later. Have a lovely time." He turned and walked back towards the glass door.

"Phew," she sat back down on the lounge chair and reached for her drink, "have a seat." She motioned for the chair beside hers, "so why did you decide to humor him? If it's for his money I can understand but he has that protected under vault and practically militia."

Danny laughed lightly, "I had no idea who he was when I met him. It's not for the money."

"Well aren't you a small-town sweetie," she playfully hit his leg.

"Hello, Kat," a woman sat three chairs away.

"Annie, how are the boys? Still busy getting busted for those college parties?" Her smile would of suggested she had just offered a compliment.

"Boys will be boys," she rolled off the insult, "and yourself? Ruin any marriages recently?"

"None yet, but it's only noon," she replied and their exchange ended. The redhead turned back to Danny, "her husband left a pretty four figure settlement in my bedpost."

Danny laughed, he was really starting to like her.

"Oh, honey, a hand like yours would look much prettier holding a drink," she stated.

"I could go for a margarita," he smiled.

She sat up and whistled across the pool holding up a hand, "can we make ourselves useful?"

The man at the bar picked up a tablet and walked around the pool.

Danny told him his order. He was asked for his ID. The man made a note and asked who to bill.

"Vlad Masters," Katherine answered, "he won't mind."

The man left.

"You're the fist of Vlad's partners I've had the pleasure of meeting," she shared, "none of the others lasted long."

"How many others have there been?" Danny asked curiously.

"A fair few," she stated, "none as adorable as you I'm sure."

It didn't bother Danny. He had his past boyfriends too.

"Vlad never talks much about his personal life," she went on, "mostly gossip about the fat cats on Wall Street. Ask me anything you want, dear, about anyone in this country club and I can tell you their scandal."

The man came back with his drink, he took it, "What's Vlad's?"

"Why you of course!" She laughed.

"Me?"

"We all saw that pretty little article. Put that in a room full of Republicans and try not to find a sour face. You're a cute little waiter half his age, college drop out, nothing could possibly top it!"

He laughed, it made sense.

"Come on, honey, a couple of girls like us deserve the royal treatment," she picked up her glass and started walking around the pool to the glass double doors.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"God this feels good," Danny drawled, stretching over the chair.

"Oh, honey, you need to be pampered more often," the chair beside him spoke.

He turned his head, resting it sideways on the cushion to look at the redhead who currently had it wrapped up in a towel, cucumber on her eyes, and hand resting gracefully in the palm of another giving her a manicure.

"I thought Vlad's massages were amazing," he sighed happily.

"There will be no going back after this," she laughed.

"Damn right," he agreed.

"I'm hurt," Vlad sat down at one of the blue chairs.

"He found us," Kat said disappointedly, removing the cucumbers from her eyes.

"It really wasn't that difficult," Vlad stated, "I followed my tab."

"Don't blame him, Vladdie, it was my idea," she excused.

"I figured as much," he put his ankle on his knee and leaned back. "Daniel would never use me so cheaply."

"Oh go take another valium," she retorted before reclining again.

"My dear, that response only works on the housewives and their wayward children," Vlad replied coolly.

She threw her towel at him, "how on Earth can one put up with you?"

"Keeps in in a euphoric stupor," Danny stated.

"That's awful, can't you see this naïve creature is suffering," she took Danny's hand.

"Suffering," Danny agreed with a delighted sigh as the masseuse continued.

Vlad snorted with a laugh, "well, clearly I need to think about what I've done." He stood up with a smile, "I'm so sorry I've put you through this torture, Daniel," he remarked humorously. "I'll be thinking about how I've ruined you in the steam room."

Danny and Katherine laughed as he walked away.

"So," Kat started, turning the page of her magazine, the woman that had been working on his nails now making feet to match, "on a scale from one to ten what's his batting average?"

"Nine and a half, short walk to ten," he answered.

"Really?" She was extremely interested.

"It is what the relationship is based on. I'm not sticking around for a three," he supplied.

She laughed, "preaching to the choir, honey."

"Yeah?" He asked back.

She perched an eyebrow, "I am a lady."

"Not from what I hear."

She burst into laughter, "I suppose you know all about my fortune." She looked at her nails, "when in actuality the majority of it is my granddaddy's. The settlements are for kicks. It really is terribly boring as an aristocratic housewife."

"I imagine an aristocratic home wrecker can be a lot more entertaining," Danny stated.

"So much so," she agreed.

The masseuse stepped back rubbing her hands down to her elbows. Danny pushed himself up with a wonderful groan. "Well, it's been a fun afternoon but seeing as Vlad's-"

"Say no more," she put up a well manicured hand, "play an inning for me would ya?" She winked.

Danny laughed and went in search for the correct room.

He hummed to himself, his skin still tingling. The place was pretty empty. Men were playing golf and the women were in the female part of the spa.

He opened appropriately labeled door off the locker room. The whole wing smelt of musk and sandal wood.

Vlad was sitting on the wooden bench, a towel wrapped around his waist, eyes closed, relaxed for once in his life.

"Can I join you?" Danny asked.

Vlad looked up at him, a smile gracing his features, "as far as I'm concerned you are the only one allowed to interrupt my solitude."

"Good," Danny sat down on the bench across from him.

Vlad's eyes slid closed again, he took a deep breath of humid air, "what was his name?"

"What?" Danny looked up at him.

"Your first love," Vlad clarified.

"Oh," Danny leaned back, "I don't know if it really counts." He sighed, "it was sort of toxic. We tried to force a one night stand into a relationship for pride's sake and it just ended badly." He laughed, "guess I have a problem with that."

"Is that how you feel about us?"

"Us? No!" Danny defended, "I meant my pride."

"You do have a stubborn streak," Vlad grinned.

"You're just as hard headed," Danny replied.

"Only if you say the right words," he hinted.

Danny chuckled, "I only need one, _now_." He watched a bead of sweat roll down the man's chest.

Vlad's eyes opened, "you never told me his name."

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Your first love," Vlad clarified.

"John."

"How'd you meet?"

"Party," Danny answered. He stood up and walked around the pit of hot rocks to Vlad, "I'm done talking."

"Join me in the showers?" Vlad encircled his arms around his waist.

"The scandal," Danny gasped moving closer.

Vlad pulled the tie on his terrycloth robe, "like I care about what these people think of me."

"And me?" Danny replied.

"I already know what they think of you," Vlad answered, his hands snaking under the fabric, "and I repeat, I don't care."

Danny smiled, bringing his knee up onto the bench, followed by the other so that he was straddling Vlad's lap, "And neither do I."

Vlad's hands, poised on the brunette's sides, slid to the small of his back, pulling him closer. His lips softly touching the moist skin of Danny's shoulder. The brunette's head fell back with a warm sigh. One of Vlad's arms curled completely around the other body, his other came up so an index finger could trace the invisible line down the center of his chest.

Danny arched and leaned back.

"No you don't," Vlad wrapped his arms tightly around Danny and pulled him close again before turning and pinning the other body to the bench below him.

Danny laughed and shifted to lay more comfortably, "I wasn't trying to get away."

Vlad chuckled, "What ever would you do with this otherwise?" His hand went between their bodies to give a stroke to the erection pressing against his stomach.

Danny moaned, pushing his hips up into the touch. Vlad leaned down to cover Danny's mouth with his own. His tongue fully invading, moving against the other roughly, a sharp contrast to the slow steady stokes.

Breathing was harder than usual due to the hot, humid air. Danny's head fell to the side, Vlad started to kiss his neck. Danny's arms curled around his shoulders, his fingers snaking into the silver hair pulled tightly into its ponytail.

Danny panted in vain, "It's hot…"

"Cum and I'll take you to the cold showers," Vlad promised in his ear.

Danny shivered, his head rolling back and spine bending, "Make me cum."

"You drive a hard bargain," Vlad shifted, both his hands bracing the bench so he could sink down Danny's body.

"Hard being the key word," Danny retorted with a laugh.

"Certainly is," Vlad smirked and drug his tongue along the length.

Danny propped himself up on his elbows, "Stop pussy-footing and deep throat me."

Vlad threw him a look before grabbing his hips and roughly pulling them down, forcing the younger back onto his back. His hands stayed in place, his thumbs tracing lazy circles against the sticky porcelain skin. His jaw opening and mouth enveloping him, throat going lax, swallow the length again and again. He pulled back, keeping the head in his mouth, sucking and rolling his tongue against it before taking him wholly again, this time humming, the vibrations rumbling up his throat and over the sensitive organ.

Danny moaned and pulled at the silver ponytail, wriggling and squirming, arching, "Vlad!" He collapsed, struggling against his restraints to roll his hips.

Vlad swallowed, continuing to bob his head, letting Danny fully enjoy his orgasm. He pulled away and pushed himself up, whipping his chin with the back of his hand. He looked down at the chest heaving, Danny's eyes tight. "C'mon," he rolled his jaw, closed the brunette's robe and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go play in a much nicer environment."

Danny nodded in agreement and took his hand, stepping out of the suffocating room into a much cooler air in comparison.

Vlad led him through the locker room to a blue and white tiled shower stall with a frosted glass door. It was designed for one man, forcing the two close together. The brunette smiled leaned against the wall, his body still against the other. He moved his hand to Vlad's jaw as to pull him into a kiss when the man turned a knob and cold water rained over them.

Danny yelped with a jump, "hey-" He was cut off by lips on his. The kiss was fierce, Vlad pushed Danny against the wall, his hands ridding him of the white robe quickly becoming soaked.

The water steadily became warmer. Vlad's hands cupped the brunette's neck, his fingers tangling into damp hair. Their bodies moved against each other in the small cubical. Danny pulled at the towel around Vlad's waist, letting it fall to the same wet fate as his robe.

Vlad's fingers touched and caressed sinking quickly down Danny's body. Danny finally pulled the hair tie from the now wet and messy hair.

And still they kissed. Tongue and teeth. Roughly touching, nipping, pushing, swallowing, breathing, and doing it again.

Vlad sank and bit just as harshly to his shoulder.

Danny gasped and sank down the wet tiled wall. Vlad pulled him back up. Danny's leg curled around him. Their bodies moved in a frenzy of fast thrusts.

Vlad groaned into Danny's neck, Danny threw his head back, hitting the wall with a thud and loud moan.

After a few breathless moments Vlad pulled out and with the cold water still pouring they sank down the wall to the floor, joining their coverings.

Vlad gently pushed wet hair from Danny's face after reaching up and turning off the water. He laughed tilting his head back against the opposite wall.

Danny smiled and rubbed the back of his own head, "ow."

Vlad laughed harder, "you seem to always get hurt in some way or another." He leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"I wonder why," he remarked, "you're rough when you wanna be."

"You like it," Vlad shot back.

Danny chuckled lightly, "yeah…" He looked down, "hey, Vlad?"

"Yes, Daniel?" he was relaxing again.

"What are we going to wear out of here?"

Vlad roared with laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Danny stood at the window watching the snow fall. It drifted, white flake by white flake to the unsuspecting driveway. He felt warm arms wrap around his waist, his own lifting to settle over them, still cupping his coffee mug. "Think our flight will be delayed?"

"For this?" Vlad shook his head, "It'll pass." He swayed them slightly, "are you nervous?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

Vlad laid his chin on his shoulder, "hm, want a distraction?"

"No," Danny answered, spinning out of the embrace and emptying the mug in the sink.

"Daniel," Vlad took his hand, "everything will go over fine."

"You can say that all you want," he sighed, "doesn't make it true."

Vlad pulled him close again, "what's the worse that can possibly happen?"

"Yelling, crying, disowning me," Danny answered.

"I'll still be here," Vlad promised.

Danny smiled and accepted the slow dance Vlad initiated. He laid his head against Vlad's shoulder. It became a common occurrence, dancing in the kitchen. Vlad stepped back to spin the other body gently.

Danny laughed.

The house was empty. The maids were on vacation, the grounds keepers won't be back until spring, all that was left was Carl and he was gone the second the two boarded their plane.

Vlad was humming a song, moving them softly. "You seem pleasantly distracted," he commented.

"I guess I am," he grinned.

"Everything will be fine," Vlad reassured again. "You still have your sister, you still have me."

"I know," Danny nodded against him.

"The car's ready," they were interrupted.

Vlad motioned for Danny to take the lead to the door where he offered the brunette his coat before sliding on his own. He held the door for them and the pair took to the limo.

Danny's hand held Vlad's. "Here we go," he said tensely, turned towards the window.

"Relax," he urged, taking his hand away as to put his arm around his shoulders.

"They aren't your parents, Vlad," Danny returned.

"Daniel," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," the brunette apologized, laying his head on his shoulder, "I am nervous."

"Want a drink?"

"I'll save my alcohol consumption for the plane," Danny stated.

They fell into silence, watching the highway through the tinted windows until reaching the airport where Danny spent a lovely semi-inebriated hour aboard a flying tin can.

The luxuries of first class had nothing on a private jet. Vlad might as well be flying in coach if this was how _he_ felt about it. He looked over at said man, happily set to work on papers. Danny turned his head to the side and decided to take a nap.

He woke up when the plane landed and the waiting game began. The waiting to get off the thing, the waiting to get their bags, the waiting for their car.

Vlad was making phone calls, making up for the loss of time it was shut off on the plane.

He stomach got tighter and tighter down every familiar road. His hand latched once again to Vlad's. The phone sank to Vlad's neck as he looked at the brunette, he brought it up again, "I'll call you back." He offered no explanation and hug up.

"What am I going to tell them?" Danny asked.

"First let's get through the door," Vlad advised, "wait until after things have settled. I'm sure they'll be excited to see you and I'll be an interest peak-er. Just calm down."

"Can I see your phone?"

"Why?"

"I want to text Katherine," he held out his hand expectantly. Vlad obliged. The distraction was sufficient until his childhood home stood outside his door.

He passed back the phone and stepped out of the town car. Danny decided they should play things down a bit. He himself was wearing a Hollister shirt and a pair of jeans, Vlad had dressed for the occasion as well, only instead of looking like a billionaire he looked like a millionaire, still he gave the guy credit.

The older man paid the driver and picked up their suite cases, plain black, not Versace, not Gucci, not Prada.

With a tense breath he braced the walkway and knocked on the door.

It flew open, arms were around him in seconds, "Danny! I'm so happy you're here! When Jazz said you'd be coming I- I almost didn't believe it!"

"Hi, Mom," he smiled, hugging her back.

She stepped aside, holding open the door, "c'mon in, it's cold out."

Both followed command. Vlad set down the suit cases and turned for introductions. "Mom, this is Vlad, he's a friend," the word stuck in his throat but he managed to smile through it.

"Lovely to meet you," Vlad extended his hand.

"Danny!" Jazz ran across the living room. After hugging her brother she looked at the older man, this the first they had met, she smiled at him knowingly.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you, I'm afraid you'll have to make do with the couch," Maddie pondered.

"We can worry about arrangements latter," Danny assured her, "we can put his stuff in my room for now." He picked up a bag. Vlad picked up the other and they started up the stairs.

With a sigh Danny set it down again inside the door of his old room. "I hate lying," he shared, "especially about you. Did you see her face? How the hell is a twenty-one year old _friends_ with a guy twice his age?"

"The important thing is she didn't ask," Vlad told him, briefly squeezed his hand, offered a small kiss, "it'll be over soon."

"I know, I know," he walked around him and back down the stairs, Vlad following close behind.

They stepped in on Maddie whispering something to Jazz, cutting off the conversation. "How was the flight?" Maddie asked with a cheery smile.

"Fine," Danny answered, "where's Dad?"

"Jack!" Maddie yelled towards the kitchen, "Stay away from that ham!"

The large man stepped into the living room with a disappointed face, which was quickly replaced with a bright smile, "Danny!"

"Hi, Da-" he was cut off by a bone crushing hug.

"Glad to see ya," he clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"You too," Danny smiled, his stomach momentarily subdued.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter might seem weird but I wrote it awhile ago so excuse the plot holes. It'll make for some bumpy reading, sorry. Hopefully I conveyed the thought across well enough. Jack is OOC and Sam too I suppose... Enjoy anyway!

**C****hapter 13**

"Danny! Sam and Tucker are here!" Jazz shouted.

"What?" he stepped out of the kitchen, shocked like a deer in headlights.

The air immediately became awkward. "Hey, guys…"

Sam hugged him, "I'm so glad to see you! So you finally ditched that rich creep?"

"I'm a creep now?" Vlad asked coming down the stairs.

The two quietly watched him. Tucker more taken back than Sam, "dude… you're old."

Vlad ignored him, "I've heard plenty about you. Samantha, Tucker, it's an honor."

"Seriously, you're like-" Sam elbowed him.

Danny rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen to help his mother. He followed her back into the living room, carrying their coffee. He sighed and set the tray on the small table.

"Sam, Tucker, can I get you anything?" Maddie asked.

"No thanks, Mrs. F," Sam answered.

"Back to serving coffee, are we?" Vlad mussed, sitting onto the couch and resting an arm across the back of it.

Danny shot him a glare and sat in one of the chairs. Jazz leaned over from her own, "now's a good time."

His nervous stomach was back. He sighed and looked at his parents, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, honey?" Maddie asked reaching for a mug.

"Um... it's about college," so he chickened out. But maybe he can lead up to it.

"Need more money?" Jack asked.

Vlad laughed and coughed to cover it up.

"No... I... dropped out," he told the tray.

"Oh, sweetie, that's okay, you can always go back," Maddie assured, "at least you still have a job."

"No, I don't, Mom," he shared curtly.

"How have you been paying rent on your apartment?" She demanded.

"I don't live there anymore... I live with Vlad..." here it goes, "he's not just a friend."

"He's your roommate?" She asked hopefully.

He rolled his eyes with a groan, "no… He's my boyfriend."

"Your… what?" She asked disbelievingly.

"My boyfriend! We hold hands, we kiss, we share the same bed, he's my boyfriend!"

The words sank in and then Maddie jumped to her feet and pulled her son close while glaring at their guest, "whatever he's convinced you-"

Danny pushed her away, "no, Mom, I've been gay since before I met Vlad! Why do you think I got beat up in high school? Why I only had two friends!"

Maddie looked to the two standing by the stairs. "It's true, Mrs. F," Tucker stated.

"But... Sam, you dated," she continued to argue, more weakly now.

"No we didn't," Sam argued. "We've always just been friends."

"I know, Mom," Jazz stepped in, "have a seat." She placed a hand on her mother's shoulder to guide her to a chair.

"You've all known?" She turned to them.

The three nodded. "Dad?" Jazz asked in a therapist tone.

Jack continued to stare at Vlad, "he's my son..."

Vlad nodded, "that doesn't change."

Jack looked up at Danny, "how could you? You're my son!"

"I'm not looking for your approval!" Danny countered, "I don't need your approval! I need you to know!"

"Guys, calm down!" Jazz decided to be the voice of reason.

"Danny," she reached for his arm when the room fell into crushing silence.

He stepped back and went for the stairs, "merry fucking Christmas."

Vlad stood slowly to follow him, "as I said, he's still your son." He walked calmly to the stairs leaving the room.

"Seriously... old guy?" Tucker whispered earning a sharp elbow from Sam.

"Daniel?" Vlad knocked on the only closed door in the hallway. "I'll call a car, we can be home in an hour," he offered. He looked up when he heard footsteps to see Jazz walking towards the door. He stepped aside for her.

"Danny, come back down stairs so we can talk," she pleaded.

"Go away, Jazz!" Danny shouted from inside the room.

Vlad placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll talk to him. Why don't you make sure they're open for discussion," he suggested. She nodded and went back downstairs. Vlad tried the door to find it not locked and stepped into the room.

"Jazz, I said-" he turned to find that it wasn't his sister. "What?"

"Daniel, the worst is over. Brave ten more minutes to find their feelings or forever regret telling them in the first place," Vlad sat down on the foot of the bed. When Danny didn't answer he stood to look at the pictures on the dresser.

There were several of the trio of friends. Vlad picked up the one of them in high school graduation robes before putting it back. He had never asked much about Danny's past and here he was thrown into the thick of it. "Were my father alive I would have introduced you to him," he shared while continuing to look around the room. "I imagine he would of hated you just as your's hates me now," he mussed, "fathers are fickle beings. Why this morning I was a joy to have in his home, funny how one changes when he discovers who's fucking his son, hm?" He turned back to Danny.

The brunette shook his head, "you're not helping, Vlad."

"My apologies," he sat back down on the bed, "so what would you like to do?"

Danny shrugged.

"No, no, this is your childhood home, your family, your friends, your choice, your decision, so decide," Vlad pressed.

"I don't know!" Danny stood and walked to his window. After a moment of staring out into the back yard he spoke again over the muffled voices down stairs, "they hate me."

"Do they?" Vlad moved behind him, "I saw shock and disbelief, perhaps a bit of self-blame but no hatred."

Danny sighed and dropped his chin. Vlad wrapped his arms around his waist, "they still love you. Anyone that doesn't is a fool."

Danny smiled, "did you just say you love me?"

"I believe so," he kissed his neck lightly.

They both looked up when the door opened. Their embrace broke apart. "Why didn't you lock it?" Danny asked.

"Well you hadn't," Vlad countered.

"Danny, we need to talk," Sam said sternly.

"Yeah, dude, why the old dude?" Tucker followed her.

Vlad sighed.

Sam glared, "you haven't said a word to us for over a year and then suddenly show up with him?"

"The phone works two ways, Sam," Danny replied.

"Seriously he must be loaded," Tucker went on.

"Tuck, shut up!" the other two friends shouted.

Then continued with their heated stares at one another. "You're the one that left! You're the one that promised to come home!" Sam yelled.

"I'm sorry I got busy and found a life instead of staying in this sand trap!" Danny countered.

"Daniel," Vlad put a warning hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't find a life you found a rich boyfriend! I can't believe you'd be so shallow!"

Danny shrugged off the hand on him, "if I were shallow I'd still be friends with you wouldn't I!"

The room froze. Sam's face fell. "Uncool, man," Tucker shook his head.

"Whatever," she threw up a hand and walked out of the room.

Tucker watched her leave then looked back at Danny, then at Vlad, "you gave up everything for him?"

Danny sighed, "Tuck-"

"Have a nice life," he said in parting.

Danny collapsed onto his old bed, putting his face in his hands, "know what's sad?"

Vlad kneeled in front of him and pulled his hands away, "what?"

"You're actually not the worst boyfriend I've ever had," he laughed, "no, you're probably the best after a long string of bad. But who cares, right? They just have you and nothing to compare it to. I was actually kinda proud to bring you home."

Vlad smiled and whipped at the watery eyes before kissing Danny's forehead. "One beat me... he would-"

"Shh," Vlad kissed him gently, "don't relive bad memories. Let's go back downstairs and then file this away forever?" He suggested.

Danny nodded agreeably and the two stood and found their fingers intertwining as they walked out of the room.

The talking stopped when they entered the room.

"Why don't we all have a seat and talk as rational adults?" Jazz suggested.

After several moments of silence Maddie finally spoke, "so how did you two meet?"

"Maddie," Jack said almost scoldingly, suggesting that they shouldn't care.

Danny looked at his father and was tempted to tell the complete truth with what started as a strictly platonic relationship in bold letters but he looked back to his mother and decided not to.

"I was working at the cafe' and Vlad was a customer," he shared.

"How long have you been together?"

"Nearly a year," Danny looked at Vlad for confirmation.

"A-and... you- you're in... love?" She asked as though the words would be the detonation of an explosion.

Jack released a gruff displeased sound and looked away.

"Yes," Vlad answered.

A long silence followed.

Jazz looked at their father, "Dad... do you have anything to ask or say?"

"I have plenty to say," he stated.

"Jack, was it?" Vlad pulled his arm back from around Danny's shoulders, "I don't believe we were properly introduced," he held out his hand.

The man stared at the outstretched hand unapprovingly. "Jack," Maddie urged. With a sigh he shook Vlad's hand with a little more grip than necessary.

Vlad smiled, "I suppose you've put the fair share of your daughter's men through the ringer and I will assume you spare me no exception."

"Surely you must have some sort of speech for me and I urge you not to hold back," Vlad went on.

Danny looked at him with a pleading look for him to shut up, "Vlad."

"Perhaps this conversation would be better had in private over a drink?" Vlad stood and Jack did the same.

"Bourbon or brandy?"

Maddie moved to sit beside her son on the couch, "sweetie… you haven't… given this man your virginity have you?"

Danny nearly laughed and Jazz turned red.

"Um... that ship has sailed, Mom," he answered, "a few times around the world to be honest."

Jazz put her face in her hand.

"But you're not married," she argued.

"Mom," Jazz tried to step in.

"I can't get married," he went on, "people like you have made it impossible for me."

"But certainly you could of waited for a few more years with Vlad before-"

"I didn't lose it to Vlad!"

"Oh..." she said quietly.

"Danny, why don't we change the subject?" Jazz suggested.

"No, she wants to know. I've had four boyfriends and sex with three of them. I lost my virginity my freshmen year of college to the guy across the hall from me in my dorm building. I was passed out drunk and I don't remember a single thing about it but sorry I didn't marry the guy first."

"Danny," Jazz said sadly, "why didn't you tell me?"

"What's it matter? It's over now and I've got Vlad. The guy that none of you like." He got up and walked for the front door, "I need some air."

Jack grumbled, his speech beginning to slur, "it's just... you're men!"

"You're not much of a drinker are you?" Vlad questioned off topic.

"I should of let him get hurt more..." Jack mumbled.

"Come again?" Vlad asked.

"As a kid! I should of let him get tougher! That way he wouldn't be a... pansy."

"No, he'd just be a tough pansy," Vlad supplied humorously, "the toughest in the garden."

"Damn straight!"

"Perhaps even a lilac," Vlad continued.

"What about you? Where'd your father go wrong?" Jack swayed and then fell back in his chair.

"Hm, I suppose it could of been the violin or the flute that did me in," he shared. "My music teacher was quite attractive."

Jack nodded as though it made perfect sense.

He sat up using the table and pointed at himself, "bu- I never made Danny learn the violin or flute."

"Really? I suppose that would explain his lack of sense for good classical music," he shrugged.

"So why's he fruity?" Jack asked falling onto his elbows and sliding further onto the table.

"I thought he was a pansy? But now he's a fruit? What kind of fruit because I don't much care for honeydew."

Jack shook his head violently, "no, he's more of a... ca-can-cant-"

"Cantaloupe?" Vlad suggested.

"Yes!" Jack snapped his fingers, "my son the cantaloupe..."

"Imagine how he feels finding out he's a cantaloupe," Vlad proposed.

"Yeah..." he agreed. "It's all my fault," he put his face in his hands.

"Well just making him a cantaloupe is, you had nothing to do with him being gay," Vlad reasoned.

Jack spread his fingers to look through them, "I didn't?"

"Of course not," Vlad looked down at his glass.

"Oh..." he lifted his head. "Who did then?" Jack leaned forward, intrigued.

"Well I suppose we can blame anyone from God to his English teacher," Vlad rested his chin on his hand, "passing blame is pointless though, isn't it?"

Jack looked at him with glossy eyes, "it is?"

"Yes, because finding who turned him into a pansy or a cantaloupe won't change that he is one, will it?"

Jack fell back into his chair again, "guess not."

"Exactly," Vlad finished his glass.

"So how is my little cantaloupe pansy?" he asked with a heavy tone. "Is he happy?" He paused a second before continuing, "you make him happy?"

Vlad looked down at his glass again. 'I like to think so' wasn't good enough, "I certainly do everything in my power to try," he answered.

Jack nodded approvingly, "you know I knew."

"Did you?"

"Maybe..." he leaned forward again.

"Well I guess a cantaloupe pansy is hard to miss."

"...just didn't think he'd ever stop talking to us," he sighed his intoxication slowly draining away.

"When was the last you heard from him before this?" Vlad asked.

"Spring break. He came home instead of going to the beach or something," he stated, "there was a big Civil Rights protest Maddie and I were getting ready for. Our posters were all over the house..."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing... just turned around, got back in the cab and left."

"And now he comes home with a boyfriend," he went from staring blankly at the wall to looking back at Vlad. "I imagine this must seem like some kind of act of rebellion?"

Jack shook his head, "I knew..."

"For how long?" Vlad questioned.

"I always thought, 'he'll grow out of it,' a lot but..."

"There is no growing out of cantaloupe pansy," Vlad finished for him.

"Yeah..." he went from staring intently at his glass to Vlad's silver hair, "how old are you?"

"Forty-two," he said simply.

"Danny's only..." he paused as realization dawned. His boy was no longer, "twenty-one."

Vlad looked at Jack as though he was transparent, he could see the inner workings of his mind, "my father died when I was nineteen. He left a lot of words unsaid. Danny's still here, Jack."

"What do I say?" He asked.

"The truth is a wonderful place to start," Vlad suggested.

Jack stood and walked out of the kitchen, Vlad following shortly behind. "Where's Danny?" The large man asked his wife and daughter.

"Outside," they both answered.

Jack left through the front door and they all went to the window.

Danny was sitting on the curb, rubbing his arms in an attempt to stay warm against the December air. "It's cold out," Jack said standing over him.

"Thanks I couldn't tell," Danny replied.

"Come back inside," Jack told him.

"Why so you can question me like I'm some sort of alien?" Danny stood to face him.

After a pause of silence Jack pulled his son into a hug, "I'm sorry." It took a moment for Danny's frozen brain to wrap around what his father was really apologizing for... Everything. He hugged him back full heartedly and put his face into his father's broad shoulder.

They stayed like that a few seconds before Jack patted his back and the hug ended, "now let's go inside."

Danny smiled, "yeah it's colder than a witch's tit out here."

Jack laughed and led them up the walkway. The onlookers at the window dispersed throughout the living room

Vlad smiled when Danny collapsed onto the couch next to him. He put his arm back around his shoulder, "you're cold."

"Freezing!" Danny shivered and pressed himself closer to the warm body.

"That's what you get for not wearing a jacket," Vlad countered.

Danny responded by putting his hands into Vlad's shirt against his stomach, "that's what you get for being a smartass."

Vlad squirmed, "Daniel!"

He yanked the hands away from his torso and held them in his own.

He raised them to breath against them before kissing his knuckles, "you're so juvenile."

"Keeps you young," Danny replied leaning forward to press his cold nose against Vlad's.  
Vlad laughed, "ah, the fountain of youth."

"It's iced over right now," Danny shuttered.

"Hm," Vlad hummed, "you'll just need some warming up." He leaned forward a little to connect their lips in a small kiss before pulling away and putting his arm back across Danny's shoulders to rub his opposite arm.

"That's not what I thought you were going for," Danny shared, laying his head on Vlad's shoulder, "but I'm not complaining." He snuggled closer.

"Maybe we can warm you thoroughly later," Vlad whispered.

Danny laughed and closed his eyes, "sounds excellent."

"Hot chocolate?" Maddie's voice called from the kitchen.

"That sounds wonderful, Maddie," Vlad replied.

Danny nodded.

"Daniel says he would like some also," Vlad answered for him

Maddie came into the living room with their drinks, "I find it funny you call him Daniel."

"It was the way I was raised. Thank you," he took the mug she was holding out for him. He gently nudged the body laying against him.

Danny sat up enough for his drink.

"Strict parents?" Maddie asked.

"Nanny," he replied.

"Oh…" She didn't know what to say. "What do you do for a living, Vlad?"

"I own a few businesses," he answered.

"Banks," Danny corrected, "stocks, bonds, brokers in every state and providence. I present to you a workaholic who would be on the phone right now if it were not for the fact I turned it off."

"I am not a workaholic- You turned my phone off?" He retrieved the device, "Daniel, you know I _can't _afford to be out of reach. What if the China meeting fell through." He stood up to pace by the window, phone to his ear.

Danny sank into a slouch, sipping from his mug.

Maddie turned to her daughter, "what are you reading?"

"It's for Philosophy," she answered without answering.

The air was a calm awkwardness as his parents adjusted to the new thought. It wasn't sharp and hateful, just awkward. Danny smiled to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, look at this, an UPDATE! :) So I ended this chapter before the sex, I'm sure you can use your imagination, I really wanted to update.

Chapter 14

"Hey, Vlad," Danny asked, "wanna go for a walk?"

"Where?" Vlad replied.

"Just around the block," Danny promised.

Vlad looked out the window, "it's snowing…"

"That's the point," the brunette persisted.

"Fine," Vlad agreed, standing and walking towards the door for his coat. They walked out the door and turned down the side walk. Danny took his hand. "It's nice out," he commented.

"It's snowing," Vlad pointed.

"Stop being a bitter old man," Danny retorted, "I suppose your arthritis acts up in the winter."

"You can walk on your own," Vlad turned to walk back towards the house.

Danny pulled on his hand, "oh, I was kidding. You're as spry as a spring chicken."

Vlad sighed, remaining unamused.

"You must be, dating someone half your age and keeping them satisfied," he turned towards him, "and I am very satisfied."

Vlad rolled his eyes but still smiled. They walked in a comfortable silence. Danny looked at the houses as they passed, nostalgia washing over him.

"This is a rather small town isn't it?" Vlad stated.

Danny nodded, "Sam lives just down the block."

Vlad stopped, "so you do have a motive."

"I just want to apologize," Danny shared.

"Look at you," Vlad supplied humorously, "did we put on our big boy pants this morning?"

Danny elbowed him, "I'm not immature all the time."

"Just most of it," Vlad shot back.

Danny stuck out his tongue to blatantly object and ironically prove Vlad's point.

Vlad laughed and leaned down, touching his lips to Danny's. The kiss was warm in contrast to the cold around them. It was nice.

The sound of feet crunch in the snow caught Danny's attention. He stepped back and turned towards the quickly approaching person.

The runner was dressed in gray sweats, a tuft of blond hair sticking out from under his hat across his forehead. He came to a stop in front of them, "Fenton?"

"Hey, Dash," he greeted with a forced smile.

The air was awkward with silence. What do a bully and victim talk about years later?

"Hey… you home on break?" He tried to make conversation.

"Yeah, you still going to Berkley?" Danny decided he could make an effort as well.

"Yeah, full scholarship," he replied. "You still going to-"

"No, I dropped out," the brunette shared.

"Oh, sorry…" his eyes drifted to the pair of hands intertwined.

"Oh, Dash, this is my boyfriend Vlad," Danny introduced.

"Hello," he held out his unoccupied hand. His greeting was just a little cold in comparison to the schmooze he usually is.

"Vlad?" Dash asked, "as in Vlad Masters?" He shook his hand, "you were an example in my business and economics class."

Danny could see Vlad's head begin to swell, "really?"

"I can't believe you're dating Fenton," Dash went on.

"I prefer to call him Daniel," he responded.

"Oh," he said deflated, "yeah. Well…"

"I'll see ya around," Danny sensed the visit ending.

"Yeah," he started to walk around them, "bye, Danny."

The brunette smiled and the two started walking again. They reached the right house and Danny climbed the steps to knock on the door. "Danny," Sam's mom welcomed him in, "it's been so long since I've see you." She hugged him.

"Hello, Mrs. Manson," Danny greeted. He took off his coat and put it on the back of a chair. Vlad placed his over Danny's. "This is Vlad."

"Hello," he nodded, "Manson… that name seems familiar."

As they went into to a conversation about obtaining wealth Danny welcomed himself to the stairs. He turned to Sam's old room, to see the door open. She was sitting on the end of her bed, her large headphones covering her ears.

He smiled and stepped into the room, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him knock.

She looked up sharply and pulled the headphones down to rest around her neck. "What are you doing here?"

He sat down beside her, "I remember those headphones. I bought them for you. Seventeenth birthday, right?"

"What do you want, Danny?" She asked with a sigh.

"To apologize," he stated. "I'm sorry, Sam, it's just…"

"I'm sorry too," she shared, "I don't have any right to say what's between you two."

They shared a calm silence.

"You and Tuck are still welcome to come over tomorrow," he invited.

"I'll talk to him," she stated.

"Thanks, you have a better pull with him," he sighed.

"I know," she laughed a little.

"See ya, Sam," he stood up.

"I'll think about it," she promised and picked up the headphones, "Tuck bought me these, last year. I broke the ones you got me."

They exchanged weak smiles before he left.

He walked back downstairs and turned into the kitchen, "thanks, Mrs. Manson."

"Not a problem. You're welcome anytime," she hugged him again and the two left.

The walk home seemed much shorter, although more cold. Danny shivered walking through the door and putting his coat on the hook.

Vlad did the same. They sat down on the couch together. Jazz was reading and taking notes for a class, her books and papers spread across the coffee table.

Danny snuggled close to his human heater.

"You're the one who wanted to walk in the snow," Vlad retorted.

"We're going to bed," Maddie announced, "good night everyone. See you in the morning."

"Night," both Jazz and Danny replied.

Vlad shifted to lay down, Danny laid over him, using his chest as a pillow. He turned and looked at him, "you're uncomfortable."

"So sorry," Vlad replied sarcastically.

"Liar," Danny said playfully.

"No, honestly am," Vlad defended, "I'm sorry my body does not make a comfortable place for you to lay your head, but if I recall sleep is often the furthest thing from your mind when you're on top of me."

Danny snickered and leaned up for a kiss.

Jazz closed her book loudly, gaining their attention. "I'm going to bed too," she stood up. "Cut down on the PDA. Mom and Dad are still getting used to this."

"Wet blanket," Danny replied.

"Turn off the lights," she instructed, going up the stairs.

The brunette propped himself on his elbows, "I'm not tired."

"We have become a pair of late-nighters haven't we," Vlad smiled.

"Suppose we should jump on the bandwagon and go upstairs?" Danny asked.

"I notice you didn't say to bed," Vlad smirked.

Danny laughed, "maybe." He climbed off the couch, taking Vlad's hand and started for the stairs. He turned out the lights as they went.

He felt like a teenager sneaking someone into his room. Being careful of every creaking step, a spark of adrenaline for everyone he came across.

They walked into his room and he closed the door behind them. Vlad unbuttoned his shirt and hung it over the suitcase while Danny abandoned his clothes carelessly on the floor. He pulled back the covers and slid into his old bed.

Vlad laid down beside him. The mattress was a much smaller one then they were accustomed to but it wasn't at all an annoying feature.

Danny put his arm across Vlad's chest, resting his chin to look up at him, "thanks for being here with me. You made this easier."

"I'm glad you asked me to be here," Vlad replied, running his fingers through Danny's dark hair.

"Better than China?" Danny asked.

"Much," he smiled.

Danny moved so his hands straddled Vlad's sides, "if I recall you proposed warming me up thoroughly."

"Hm," Vlad hummed, "I did."

Danny pushed himself up so his face hovered over Vlad's before their lips met. Their tongues met and played while Danny moved his legs into position. He kissed down Vlad's neck to his chest, his tongue tracing a line to his stomach, where he stopped.

"Keep going," Vlad prompted.

Danny laced his fingers and placed his chin on his knuckles, "what will you give me?" He talked like a child on a teeter-totter, having leverage over the other.

"Excuse me?"

"Last time I did this I got a new phone the next day. What will you give me?" Danny repeated.

Vlad stared, dumbfounded before rolling his head back to look at the ceiling, as though in thought, "well tomorrow is Christmas."

The brunette sat up suddenly, "what did you get me?"

"What did you get me?"

"I asked first," Danny bounced like a child.

"You'll just have to wait," Vlad replied.

"Fine," the brunette whined and sank disappointedly.

Vlad turned on his side, facing Danny, his fingers walked up his leg, "back to what we were doing?"

Danny smiled and leaned over him, "what were we doing?"

"Let me remind you," Vlad maneuvered them so he was over Danny, kissing his neck, evoking wonderful sounds. He leaned back, laughing slightly, "we'll wake your parents."

"Dad can snore louder than I can scream," Danny assured with a chuckle.

"I want to test this theory," Vlad smirked and closed the distance between them.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, hey, hey look, another one. I know this story has a lot in common with the other DP fic I'm writing but that's because they're the same characters and I have a limited imagination...

**Chapter 15**

"Mmm," Danny groaned as he roused from sleep into the waking world. Vlad's getting out of bed was what stirred him. He rolled onto his stomach, laying his head onto his arms to face him, "what are you doing?"

"Getting dressed," Vlad answered, opening his suitcase.

"Why? It's Christmas, no else in the world will be in pants until noon," Danny retorted.

Vlad held up a pair of cotton night pants, "solution."

"When'd you get those?"

"I've had them," he answered, putting them on and turning back to the luggage for a shirt.

Danny laughed, "you have scratches down your back."

Vlad turned, "you have a handprint on your ass."

Danny stretched and craned his neck to look, "I do not."

Vlad walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. He reached over and gave Danny a hard smack.

After the initial yelp Danny laughed, "oh, master."

Vlad leaned over him, "we haven't played that game in awhile."

"No we haven't," Danny agreed before they kissed.

"Now get up," Vlad sat up again.

Danny yawned and stretched before rolling out of bed and sliding on a pair of Christmas themed boxers and calling it good.

They walked downstairs together.

"Merry Christmas!" was the chorus of greetings.

"Not without coffee," Danny objected.

"There's a fresh pot in the kitchen," Maddie informed, leaning forward in her chair to set down her mug.

He promptly turned in the direction of the kitchen. Vlad followed him. "Sugar's in the cupboard," Danny pointed.

"I think I'll take it black this morning," Vlad leaned against the counter.

"Here," he handed him his mug and got one for himself.

"Mm, perfect," he hummed.

Danny opened the fridge retrieving the milk for his.

"Morning," Jazz said tiredly, shuffling into the room.

"Good morning," Vlad replied.

"How late did you stay up last night?"

"We went to bed after you," Danny told her after taking a drink.

"Not the question, little bro," she smirked knowingly.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically, "you know your brother had sex last night, what a detective you are. You must be so proud."

"I am," Vlad stated.

"Why are you so cranky?" Jazz poked his side.

"It's the morning," Danny replied.

"He's become an afternoon riser," Vlad explained, "afraid I've spoiled him."

Jazz poured herself a glass of orange juice, "as long as he doesn't turn into a full on brat we're good."

"I'm not a brat," Danny promised.

"Oh no," Vlad agreed sarcastically, "that love for expensive things comes naturally."

"You have no one to blame but yourself," Danny told him.

"Danny, Sam's here," Maddie announced.

"I didn't think she'd be coming today," Jazz pondered.

"I apologized last night," Danny stated.

"When we went for our walk," Vlad explained.

Danny walked out of the kitchen to the living room, "hi, Sam. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Sam replied.

"Tuck not coming?"

"He said maybe later," she smiled hopefully.

"Oh," he was a little disappointed.

"Everyone had their coffee?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah," Danny turned to go get his cup.

Vlad walked into the living room carrying his and Danny's mugs. He handed the brunette his and took a seat in the only unoccupied chair.

With a smile he bravely sat himself onto Vlad's knee. The man wrapped an arm around his waist, almost as a reflex before reaching for his mug on the coffee table.

Danny leaned back and down for a small kiss before looking back at the tree which was the focus of the room.

He leaned forward to set down his coffee.

Danny was afraid it'd be awkward. Him bringing home a billionaire and all... He was afraid they'd compare present value.

However the gift exchange went without too much fuss or comments about price. After the living room floor was a sea of wrapping paper and everyone in their own conversations or playing with their new distractions Danny leaned back against Vlad again. This time for a little bit deeper of a kiss, "merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Danny felt a box being pushed into his hand.

"What's this?" Danny asked, sitting back a little.

Vlad only offered a smile.

The room seemed to go quiet as Danny opened the box. What lay inside tore his heart in two very polar directions. "Vlad...?"

"It doesn't mean anything if you don't want it to," Vlad reassured, "technically it doesn't mean anything at all."

Danny ran a finger over the white gold band. It was plain, simple, nothing extraordinary about it but it was still a ring.

"Can I talk to you a second," he grabbed his hand and walked towards the kitchen.

Vlad calmly waited for Danny to start.

"What… why?" He set the box on the table and leaned on the counter.

"What do you mean why?" Vlad sat in the chair facing Danny.

"Why can't we just fool around? Why does this have to be serious? I'm twenty-one, Vlad," he started pacing. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I told you it doesn't need to mean anything," Vlad objected.

"How can't it?" he insisted, "it's a fucking ring!"

"Daniel," Vlad reprimanded calmly, "I think you're over reacting."

"Does it mean anything to you?" He picked up the velvet box, holding it out to Vlad.

He took it, "only if you want it to."

"That's a politician's answer," Danny crossed his arms.

"Fine then, yes. It means something to me," he shared.

"I- I don't understand," he sighed.

"I love you," Vlad clarified.

"No, I know that," he ran his fingers through his hair and sat down at the table beside him. "I mean… when you're in your eighties I'll be in my sixties, how am I supposed to… Anyway we look at this I'll have to grow old either taking care of you or without you all together… and I can't. I just can't," he sighed shaking his head, "sorry." He stood up and walked out or the room.

Everyone watched as he crossed the living room and ran up the stairs.

"I assume that's not a good sign," Jazz remarked.

"What was your first clue?" Sam replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Yup, another one, now get off my back, just kidding, love you all.

**Chapter 16**

"Daniel?" Vlad gently pushed the door open. "Déjà vu, huh?"

Danny sighed, "I don't want to talk about it right now, Vlad."

"Then listen," Vlad sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. "I thought you wanted more than a superficial relationship."

"I do but you don't need to fucking propose to me!"

"I said listen," Vlad replied sternly, "I love you. That's what I meant it as. I know you're young, Daniel. I had hoped that you would accept it not as a proposal but a promise. When this is over, whatever it is, you keep it and remembrance." He held out the velvet box.

Danny slowly accepted it, staring at the ring inside.

"You still seem unhappy," Vlad observed.

"You expect this to end," he spoke sadly.

"So do you," he pointed.

"I don't want it to," the brunette looked up at him finally. "You're the only thing that's made sense in my life. I don't want this to end."

"I know, I feel the same way, believe me, but as you said the future looks bleak."

"So… what do we do?"

"Continue this ride and see where we wind up," Vlad proposed.

A weak smile tugged at the corners of Danny's lips. "Why can't you be twenty years younger?"

"Because life is more difficult this way," he leaned forward on his hand.

Danny met him half way for a kiss. "Despite your harsh look into the future, I assure you I'm not dying," he smiled, "I have a few more rounds of vigorous sex left in me."

"Lucky me," he grinned closing the distance again for another kiss.

"Suppose we go back downstairs?"

"There you go ruining the moment," he continued with soft kisses.

"Because I fear if this moment continues there will be no stopping it," Vlad found himself leaning over the brunette whose legs were folded underneath him. "Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Stripers do it all the time," he answered.

"Last I knew you weren't as limber as a striper," he sat back.

"Does your brain just stop functioning all together when we have sex?"

Vlad seemed to think a moment, "huh, I guess you are quite… bendy." He leaned down again offering a slightly deeper kiss. He laughed lightly, "okay, enough. We should go back downstairs."

"Why?" Danny insisted, sliding his fingers up the back of Vlad's arm.

"They'll get suspicious," he warned.

"They think we're fighting," Danny pointed.

"In no world would we be fighting for as long to do what I have planed," he lowered onto one elbow, gently nuzzling against Danny's neck.

"Why do you do this to me?" Danny turned to look at him. "Get me all worked up for sex _later_. I'm not a light switch."

"I enjoy watching you squirm, honestly," he replied wickedly.

"Well then, two can play that game," the brunette returned, curling his hand around Vlad's shoulder and engaging some very erotic tongue play, even making small noises. He moved his legs, bringing them up, pointing his knees towards the ceiling and arching his back when Vlad pulled away.

"You're too obvious, my boy," Vlad smirked.

Danny grabbed his shoulders, shoving him up against the headboard before straddling his hips with a small laugh, a face of dismissal, and then moving to Vlad's neck only to be interrupted with another snort of a laugh.

"What?" Vlad asked.

"Nothing," Danny waved it off and went to continue.

"No, tell me," he insisted.

Danny sat back, "it's sort of… wrong."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" he looked away with a wide smile.

"If it's one of those fantasies I thought I had proved myself worthy of fulfilling it," he seemed a little insulted with Danny's reluctance.

"No, no, I know you _can _it's just whether or not you _will_," he clarified.

"Nothing you've proposed as shocked me so far," he loosely wrapped his arms around him.

Danny chewed on his bottom lip, "promise you wont take it the wrong way."

"Have I ever?"

"Well there was that one time with the silk scarf," he pointed.

"That was ridiculous and unsanitary," he shot back.

"Ok," he sighed, unable to fully extinguish his smile. He leaned back to Vlad's neck, his voice dropping to its sultry tone, "what's the French word for father?"

"Papa," Vlad answered quizzically not understanding where this was going.

Danny lowered his hips into Vlad's lap, breathing against the bend in his neck, "oh, papa."

A cord was struck in Vlad's core sending a wonderful spark through him. He took a tighter hold to Danny's body, and suddenly losing the strength to hold his own head up.

"Please take care of me," Danny moved against him, "papa." His body went lax as though he was completely reliable on Vlad.

A hot shiver ran through the silver haired man before he managed to attempt a recollection of composure, "what?"

Danny sat back, "you called me boy and I thought of a child in his father's lap. How on earth can that be sexy, right? Calling you father would mean I have issues, calling you Dad would make me think of," he cringed and shook his head, "so solution, papa." He kissed Vlad's cheek, "women with real daddy issues do it all the time."

"But you are not a woman and you do not have daddy issues," Vlad pointed.

"Which makes it more fun," he kissed his jaw below his ear, "c'mon you enjoyed it."

"However true that may be, I'm not fully comfortable with my lover calling me _dad_," he retorted.

"See, you _can_ but you _wont_," Danny reminded. "Ah well," he shrugged and climbed off the bed, "let's go back downstairs."

"Give me a minute," Vlad objected.

Danny laughed, "told ya, two can play the tease game."

"You also told me you weren't a light switch," Vlad retorted.

"Well look at that, turns out I'm pretty damn close to one."

Vlad rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and got out of bed. "Can't you put some clothes on?"

"I _can_ but I _wont_," he smiled.

"Then I suspect there will be more flaunting," he sighed.

"To deny it would be a waste of energy," Danny replied.

Vlad laughed and picked up the velvet box. "Here," he slipped it into Danny's hand, "regardless of how you feel I want you to have it." He kissed his forehead.

Danny opened it, carefully removing the ring, "I do love you."

"Fully aware of that," he smiled.

Danny put it on, "it's not altogether bad… Must of cost a pretty penny."

"Only way it could of cost more would be if you were a woman," Vlad stated.

"Lucky you," he opened the door.

"Very fortunate," he agreed, stepping past him heading for the stairs.

Danny followed. All heads perked up.

"Everything okay" Jazz asked.

"Yeah," Danny assured.

They took back their seats, light conversation picking up again.

"Let me see it," Sam leaned forward.

Danny rolled his eyes, "it's just ring, Sam." He looked over at his father, finding a forced smile in return. He appreciated the effort.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, is it just me or has it been forever? Sorry! Writing sex scenes suddenly has become difficult, guess what that means ;) BTW I'm suddenly graphic, for those who wanted soft-core, sorry. I tried but I'm not sure where this falls. Now that I think about it my stuff has NEVER been soft-core... so it's getting worse?

**Chapter 17**

"Done with your coffee?" Danny sat up and bent over the small table with a smirk.

Vlad couldn't miss the view. With a roll of his eyes to the ceiling he answered, "yes, Daniel."

Danny took the mugs and walked into the kitchen. Jazz followed him with the rest of them.

"What did I tell you about toning it down?" She asked once they were out of earshot.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently.

She leaned against the counter with a knowing look.

He flashed her a smile and walked back to the living room. The door bell rang and his course was changed, "I'll get it."

He bounced towards the door in a happy mood. He opened it to find Tucker Foley standing on his doorstep. They stared at each other a moment unsure what to say.

A gust of wind reminded Danny of the fact it was winter and he was not wearing a shirt, or pants for that matter. "Come on in, it's freezing," he stepped aside.

Tucker accepted the welcome.

The brunette left him to his own devises and ran back to the living room. He sat himself in Vlad's lap again. He reached to the side of the chair, stretching almost elegantly.

The new comer meandered into the sitting area and sat on the arm of the couch besides Sam.

"Here, Tuck," Danny handed him his present. "I don't know if it's right," Danny began, "the guy at the store said it was the newest thing and-"

"Oh my god," Tucker pulled the last of the wrapping paper away, "Danny, you didn't."

"I'm sorry I thought you'd-"

"Are you kidding me? This thing doesn't hit shelves until March," he was smiling, "How'd you- Where'd you get- It must of cost a fortune!"

"Yeah…" Vlad agreed looking down at Danny with a face of inquiry.

Danny smiled at Tucker, "don't worry about it." He leaned in close to Vlad, "I'll make it up to you." He offered a kiss on the cheek.

"If that cost as much as I think it did you damn well better," Vlad whispered back.

"You worry too much about money, hubby," he grinned with the new nickname.

Vlad rolled his eyes, a subtle smile showing. He laid an arm lazily around Danny and watched the room fade into calm chatter.

"I'm gonna go put a shirt on," Danny told Vlad to get him to remove his arm.

Maddie looked at the clock, "it's noon already? I'll go make lunch." She stood and waded trough the wrapping paper.

Jack followed her, more than likely to sample whatever she was going to make.

"I call the shower!" Jazz shouted jumping up.

"Every year," Sam laughed.

Vlad found himself sitting alone in the living room with Danny's friends.

They stared at each other awkwardly.

"How old are you?" Tucker blurted tactlessly.

Vlad sighed and turned towards the tree, "I'm forty-two."

Another round of awkward silence followed.

"Are you like loaded or something?" Tucker asked next.

Sam stretched dramatically, her hands going up over her head before coming down over the lip of the couch, one smacking the back of Tucker's head on their way up.

"Hey, Vlad," Danny stopped half way down the stairs.

"What?" He looked up at him.

"Want to shower?"

Vlad looked at him questioningly.

Danny winked.

"Oh, yes," he stood and followed him back up the stairs, with a wide smile.

Tucker and Sam remained in the living room, "really, why are they together?"

"You really wanna know?" Sam asked.

Tucker gave her a semi-afraid look.

"Remember when he came home for spring break?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"He spent the night at my house," she went on, "talked about Vlad a lot."

"Yeah…"

"Apparently he's good in bed," she delivered with a smile.

Danny's hands braced the shower wall, a groan cutting off thick breaths as Vlad bit his shoulder. He hummed darkly against the bruised flesh before turning to kiss the wet skin of Danny's neck. "What did you call me earlier?" His voice was hoarse and sultry.

"Master," Danny moaned airily.

Vlad's hands gripped the brunette's hips, squeezing hard. His breath hitched against Danny's ear before he groaned, "No."

Danny gasped his back arching in an attempt to push his hips back. He whimpered senselessly.

"Come on, boy," Vlad growled.

He was acting. Danny knew it. Vlad was outright dark and dominant and Danny be damned if Vlad wasn't good at roll playing.

Danny shivered, "please."

"Please what," Vlad demanded, a hiss in his voice, "le dire."

Danny panted, mewling softly, if he could just drag this out a little longer. He was really having fun with it. He reached back to wrap his arms around the other man, "_please_."

Vlad kissed the wet skin below his neck, biting it hard, sucking even harder. Danny groaned loudly, fingers searching for wet silver hair. Vlad bit him again. Danny gasped, he was going to have a bruise for sure. "You're being a bad boy," Vlad reprimanded in his husky tone.

Danny moaned and tried again to get a touch where he wanted it.

"Vais-je devoir te punir?" Vlad's voice dripped with rough superiority, a threatening level to it. "Is that what you want?"

Danny had no idea what Vlad had just said but it sounded like it'd be rough. He really didn't want to explain anymore bruises, so he shook his head, "please, papa."

Vlad hummed his approval. His hands slid up Danny's sides, electing a shaky breath. His arms curled around Danny, hips moving forward. The brunette moaned happily, their bodies flush against each other. "What do you want me to do to you, boy?"

"Touch me," Danny begged breathlessly.

Vlad leaned forward to press his mouth to Danny's. Instantly tongues sought out one another in a messy kiss. Vlad's hands moving up Danny's wet chest, thumbs teasing over his nipples before rolling them between his fingers.

Danny whimpered, clinging tighter to the man while arching away from him. He shivered violently and rolled his hips, "touch me, papa, please." His voice was nothing but pure desperation, thoughtlessly lost in desires that were yet to be fulfilled. "_Please!_"

"C'est un bon garçon," Vlad purred against his ear. One of his hands taking its leisurely time gliding back down Danny's chest. Felling as muscles tensed and Danny's breath quickened. Finally his fingers curled around hard flesh.

Danny released a hissing moan, "yes."

"That's not all you want is it, mon amour?" Vlad asked knowingly, whispering against Danny's ear. He sank to gently press his lips to the dark bruise on Danny's neck. His hips pressing into Danny's backside.

Danny shook his head, "make me feel good, papa."

"God, Daniel," Vlad panted kissing every inch of wet skin he could get at. He held Danny's hip again, making him whine at the loss. "I'll make it up to you," Vlad promised with a smile, reaching between them to position himself.

Danny's breath quickened, his stomach convulsed with the mix of pent up anxiety and pleasure. After a second of lost breath, Vlad was holding him again, both panting hard. The roll playing had been dropped, they were too far gone to keep it going but damn it had left its mark. Vlad buried his face, rolling into Danny, gaining another low moan. He held his waist, thrusting into him, clearing draining all his will power to start slow and work up. His resolve lost, muddled somewhere between teasing Danny's nipples and stroking his cock.

Danny didn't care. He was in the same boat. He let go of Vlad to hold the shower wall again. It was easier to move back that way. Vlad's thrusts were hard and fast, not particularly aiming for the right spot so on the occasion when he brushed it Danny was seeing fireworks.

"Fuck, Vlad," Danny panted, "Vlad, I- oh. I'm coming." He could feel himself tightening, it made it feel so good.

Vlad groaned and held him closer, he could feel it too, "oh, Daniel."

"Vla-ah-ad," Danny moaned, his back arching, hips rolling hard as he came.

Vlad grunted, his hand reaching down to successfully satisfy both of them into oblivion.

Danny's arms collapsed, his forehead pressed against the wall. Vlad pressed his to the back of Danny's neck. For the longest moment the only sounds in the bathroom were that of running water and labored breaths.

Danny laughed a little, his throat still horse and dry. He swallowed thickly and laughed again.

Vlad rolled his head, his shoulders shaking with a gentle chuckle. "Oh, Daniel," he sighed happily and stood straight again.

Danny smiled and stepped back to rinse their bodies. He turned and sighed contently. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair before turning off the water. "Damn," he looked at Vlad.

Vlad nodded and pulled back the curtain, reaching for their towels.

"That was fun," Danny commented, drying his legs.

Vlad curled his hair through his towel before wrapping it around his waist, "it was, but now that that's out of our system… it's not happening again." His voice was stern.

"Aw-" Danny began.

"It still makes me uncomfortable," Vlad said.

"Okay," Danny agreed finally. He gave Vlad a small kiss, "the S and M thing is still on the table though right?"

"Of course," Vlad stated, stepping out of the tub.

"I can live with that then," Danny smiled.

Vlad ran a comb through his hair, looking back at the reflection of Danny. "Oh my…"

"What?" Danny asked.

Vlad turned towards him, pointing to his own neck.

Danny sighed, "yeah I know… Hey, you did it!"

Vlad paused and then grinned, "not even a turtleneck made for a giraffe will cover that."

"Yeah," Danny agreed, "again, your fault."

"I was punishing you," Vlad smirked in correction, "your fault."

"Whatever," Danny rolled his eyes. He picked up their clothes, "shall we?"

"What a gracious host," Vlad said in mock competence while following him out the door.

Their suit cases were set on Danny's bed, unzipped for the purpose of finding new clothes. Danny dressed at the end of his bed. "Want a tour of the neighborhood today?" Danny asked, pulling on a shirt.

"What is there to show me? The school and local hangout place?" Vlad was fully dressed, looking at his phone.

"Well yeah actually," Danny said. He stepped into a pair of pants.

"Katherine texted you back," Vlad announced.

"Oh, what'd she say?"

"Does the carpet match the drapes?" Vlad asked turning towards him.

Danny burst into laughter, "Daniel, please tell me you weren't talking about-"

"No," Danny said dramatically, "that's personal information."

Vlad's eyebrow perched suspiciously before sighing in annoyance, "my phone's for work."

"Yes, sir," Danny mocked, knowing full well that he'd text the woman back later. His phone didn't have her number and he just hadn't asked.

Vlad rolled his eyes and left to go downstairs. Danny wasn't far behind him. The brunette stopped at the landing, "Sam, Tuck, you still here?"

"Yeah?" Sam's head popped up over the couch.

"Want to go to the Nasty Burger for old time's sake?"

"Sure," she stood up. Then paused to nudge Tucker out of his zombie-like geek mode over his new electronic.

Danny smiled. "What's the… _Nasty_ Burger?" Vlad asked.

"Don't worry about it," Danny argued, "you can stay and call all the people you need to. I heard rumor the market was crashing."

"That's not funny, Dan-" he turned to his phone urgently when it vibrated.

Danny laughed. He watched him stalk away towards the living room while Sam and Tucker came towards the door for their coats. "Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"Eh," Danny waved off, "he'll be paranoid for the next hour or so."

The two laughed and walked out of the house, Sam dragging Tucker, still too engaged in his technology.


	18. Chapter 18

Update time! It's been forever I know. P.S. there's a little joke relating to Vladacula, fairly obvious, hope someone gets it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 18**

Danny slid out of his coat and into the booth, Tucker and Sam sat across from him. "So how goes the travels?" Sam asked.

"Good, we were in New York in October and next month we'll be in Beijing," Danny shared, sipping his soda.

"What do you do? I mean you said it was for his work right?" Sam questioned. She still refused to eat anything that came from the same restaurant that was for the slaughtering of animals.

Danny smiled, "it's like extreme dating. Instead of dinner and a movie its Paris and the Bahamas."

She laughed, "and you wont stop until you've had sex in every country of the world."

"Yes," he agreed happily.

"Which brings up the question of that thing on your neck," she pointed.

"Yeah…" he looked down at the table.

Tucker's drooling stopped as he turned up from the screen, "seriously, you'd think an old guy would try to be a little more discrete."

"Tuck, he's not that old," Danny reprimanded, "besides it was a… punishment."

"Ooh, kinky," Sam leaned forward with interest. "What happened?"

Danny laughed. Sam claimed that not every goth had whips and chains in their bedroom, though he suspected she was one that did. "We were roll playing," Danny shared shamelessly. Him and Sam talked about everything.

"Lalalalalala!" Tucker said loudly. He on the other hand preferred not to know. When Danny fist told him he was gay Tucker was uncomfortable. He had gotten better but still didn't want details.

Sam reached over and took away his new device, ignoring his whines of protest. "As what?"

"Well," Danny began awkwardly, "know the phrase, who's your daddy?"

Tucker paused. He stopped reaching for his toy and turned towards the brunette, "no."

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"Tucker thinks I'm breaking guy-code," Danny stated, "but I'm gay, guy-code doesn't apply."

"What does one thing have to do with the other?" Sam's hand lowered and Tucker snatched back his device.

"Men have father issues," Danny said.

"Not all men!" Tucker defended.

"Oh please, you can't tell me you never once had a girlfriend that was more like a little girl than a lover. You had to take care of her, help her across the street, and never once did it cross your mind to put her in pig tales and make her call you daddy."

Tucker opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again, "yeah well it's different with two men."

"It is not," Danny argued.

"So… Vlad made you call him daddy?" Sam asked.

"Not really, it'd be too weird. He's fluid in French though so we played with that."

"You're a disappointment," Sam sighed.

"Sorry," Danny laughed, he knew what kind of story she was hoping for. "He's really not that rough normally."

"Well yeah," Tucker said, "he'd probably throw his back out."

"Will you knock it off, he's not that old," Danny retorted.

Sam looked at Tucker then back at Danny, "so how often do you do it?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't know, depends on how hard he's working. Like if he's under a lot of stress it's more but if not he'd rather read," he said the last few words glaring at Tucker.

"So on average?" Sam pressed.

"At least four times a week, some nights we just fool around though, so…" he thought about it, "we have sex like eight times a week."

"Wow," Sam blinked.

"Dude, that's like sex every day and then again at midnight," Tucker stated.

Danny laughed, "well we had sex yesterday, we had sex today, and we'll probably do it again tonight."

"Wait," Tucker threw up a hand, "what do you mean by sex?"

"Now your interested?" Sam asked, snickering.

"What do you mean what do I mean? Sex," Danny stated.

"No, no, no," Tucker waved his hand, "like if I say, dude, I slept with this girl, you know what happened, right?"

"I guess," Danny shrugged.

"But if you say you slept with this guy there's so much more that could mean," Tucker pointed.

"Alright," Danny agreed, "sex as in he fucks me. Happy?"

Tucker buried his face, "no."

Sam laughed, "eight times a week though?"

"Well sometimes it's like three times the same day then nothing the next," Danny shared.

"Ah okay," she seemed satisfied.

Tucker shook his head, "how is that physically possible?"

"He has his own work schedule, mostly just using the office in the mansion. I can just walk right in in my underwear and off we go."

Sam laughed again.

"Tough this one time I walked in on a meeting…" Danny shared.

"Oh awkward," Sam smiled.

"He's the boss," Danny continued, "no one was allowed to say anything about it."

"So he has power issues too," Sam commented.

"A little. He can be aggressive sometimes," Danny supplied.

"Hence the mark," she waved towards him, "seriously you look like you're dating Dracula."

"I know," he sighed. "But it's fun."

"I don't doubt that," she smirked.

Tucker shook his head, "I hate when girls bite me."

"Guess you're not a masochist," Sam said, "sorry Tuck it'd never work between us."

"What?" He turned towards her.

Danny snorted, "Sam's a sadist. You didn't know that?"

"Well I knew she wasn't Christian," Tucker retorted.

They both shook their heads. "No, Tuck," Danny addressed, "think… dominatrix."

"Oh," he paused, looked at his friends, "can't you just have normal sex?"

"Boring," they both sang in unison.

Tucker sighed in defeat.

"Stop being normal," Sam reprimanded.

Danny laughed and drank the last of his soda. They still sat and talked for awhile though. About when the two were going back to school and when Danny and Vlad would be leaving. Mostly they caught up on the lost time.

Walking back through town it was like old times. The three of them, inside jokes, stories they knew the end to. It was nice.

Danny stepped through the door, "I'm back!" He stomped his feet to get the snow off and hung up his coat.

He looked over to see Vlad in a chair, lips pursed, scrolling through something on his phone. "What's up?" Danny sat down on the couch across from him, snatching a cookie off the tray on the coffee table.

"They want to move up the meeting in Beijing," Vlad stated, "something about conflicting schedules. I'm having a hard time trying to find a damn secretary that speaks English."

Danny smiled, Vlad was stressed.

"Meanwhile the idiots at the airlines can't find the right credit card number and I'll be damned if I give it to them again. Charge me ten times for the same flight my ass."

"Talk to the supervisor," Danny offered.

"Brilliant, like I haven't tried that already. It's Christmas no one competent is working," Vlad retorted.

"Hey, I was just trying to help," Danny defended.

Vlad sighed, "I know. I'll be right back." He stood up putting the phone to his ear.

Danny slid down into the couch, at the very least he'd be getting sex out of this. He hummed to himself, eating another cookie.

Vlad groaned, "I need a drink."

Danny rolled his eyes and stood up, following him to the kitchen. Vlad was sitting at the table, tapping his fingers against it in a very annoyed fashion.

"Hold?" Danny asked quietly.

Vlad nodded before he apparently was taken off hold, "Yes, hello, is there someone there who speaks English?"

Danny turned to the corner cupboard for two glasses, "Red or white?"

"White," Vlad covered the receiver.

"Right, stupid question," Danny smiled.

"No, Eng-li-sh!" Vlad demanded to the cell phone.

"Try French?" Danny joked sitting down across from him, setting Vlad's wine down in front of him and sipping his own.

Vlad sent him a wordless glare. "Tomorrow? You're sure there's no one in that can help me before then?"

Danny casually crossed his leg and swirled his glass.

"Thank you," Vlad forced before pressing a button, releasing a long sigh, and reaching for his glass.

"You can call again tomorrow," Danny assured.

Vlad cringed, "This tastes like horse piss. What is it from a box or something?"

"You wouldn't know what to do if I gave you boxed wine," Danny replied with a small laugh.

"I'd leave you here," Vlad said darkly.

Danny knew the man was just stressed and taking it out on him. "You'd miss me," he said.

"I suppose," Vlad sighed again in agreement.

"You wouldn't even make it onto the plane, I bet," Danny went on.

A small smile appeared as Vlad stared at his glass.

Danny uncrossed his leg and slid forward to nudge Vlad's, "Need a distraction?"

"No, thank you, Daniel," Vlad finally looked Danny's direction.

"We can do whatever you want," Danny offered.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'll decline," Vlad said, his mood seemed to of lightened.

Danny leaned forward onto his hands, "So where's my family?"

"Oh, miss Jasmine went off to visit a friend form high school and your parents said they were going downstairs…" Vlad shared, "though that's a basement isn't it?"

"Yeah," Danny answered. "They keep their protest stuff down there."

"Ah," Vlad supplied a weak smile, noticing Danny's disappointment. He laid his hand down in offering, "Perhaps they are throwing that stuff away."

Danny laid his hand on Vlad's, "Your lies make me feel better."

"They could just be talking about us," Vlad shrugged, "It is the first they've had a chance to disappear and do so."

"Yeah…" With his free hand Danny took a healthy swig of his drink.

Vlad curled his fingers under Danny's and pulled his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

Danny smiled genuinely. "We need more of these moments."

Vlad nodded, lowering their hands back to the table. "I love you, Daniel."

"This after threatening to leave me? Your temper turns on a dime," Danny accused.

"I was only joking, I could never leave you so cruelly," Vlad stated.

"You better not, I'd find a way to Wisconsin and kick your ass," Danny supplied.

Vlad laughed, "How pray tell would you get there?"

"Your phone number isn't the only thing I've memorized," he tapped his temple.

"Remind me to cancel all of my cards," Vlad asked.

"It's not like I go on shopping sprees with your money," Danny argued.

"No, but you buy expensive toys for your friends," Vlad reminded.

"Hey, I paid you back for that," Danny retorted.

"Oh, no you have not," Vlad replied.

"Really?" Danny drawled leaning further forward. "What was-"

"That was for fun. You are going to have to work to pay off that debt," Vlad warned.

Danny hummed in thought, "When we get home?"

"Why?"

"There's no way in hell I'm doing the whole I owe you thing with my parents in the next room," Danny shared.

Vlad laughed, "Okay, but by the looks of things we'll only be there about a week before having to leave."

Danny groaned, "I hate China."

"Why is that?" Vlad's hand continued playing with Danny's.

"Separate rooms, all the noise, crowds, noise, weird food, separate rooms, fog, and separate rooms," Danny listed.

"They're adjoining," Vlad reminded.

"But we can't spend the night together. I have to leave before the concierge comes to get you," Danny objected.

"It's just for a week," Vlad said.

Danny sighed in defeat before cracking an evil grin.

"What?" Vlad demanded.

"Remember you had me go to the one meeting as your assistant and I was supposed to be taking notes," Danny's story began.

"Vaguely," the billionaire answered.

"I was really drawing rather inappropriate doodles," he laughed.

"Daniel," Vlad scolded, "those notes actually went to my secretary."

Danny laughed harder, "Really? That's great. Would of loved to of seen their face!"

Vlad shook his head, "So how bad were they?"

"Um…" he snickered, "you know… just stick figurers and dicks."

"What are you, fourteen?"

"No, that's make you a pedophile," Danny stuck out his tongue.

Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Danny, how long have you been home?" Maddie asked stepping into the kitchen.

"Only long enough to have a drink," Danny smiled.

"It's only three in the afternoon," Maddie reprimanded motherly.

"It's my fault," Vlad announced, "I'm afraid I've taken to the habit of drinking out of stress and Daniel joined me."

"Stress?" Maddie asked.

"Business related problems. I told him it can wait, he doesn't seem to think so," Danny supplied.

Vlad sighed, "It will have to wait until tomorrow. Holidays..."

"Shut up and relax," Danny reprimanded.

Vlad reached over and picked up Danny's glass to walk it and his own to the sink.

"Oh, Mom, it doesn't look like we'll be staying for as long as I thought," Danny shared, turning in his chair. "Some stuff came up."

"What sort of stuff?"

"Communication barriers," Danny threw a glance towards Vlad. "Maybe Mandarin would have been better than French."

"How could my mother of foreseen the upraise in China's economy?" Vlad retorted.

Danny laughed and looked back at his mother. "Sorry."

"It's alright, honey," Maddie replied. She stepped forward and kissed her son's head. "It was nice having you here for however long you're staying."

Danny smiled and watched her walk out. "So, Vlad, I've been sort of meaning to ask you…"

"Yes, Daniel?" Vlad sat back down at the table.

"Is your mom still alive?"

Vlad was quiet a long second before sighing. "Well, I haven't been summoned for the reading of her will so I assume she's somewhere."

"You haven't heard from her?"

"Daniel, she abandoned myself and my father when I was twelve. I don't pretend to offer her the courtesy of caring when she so clearly did not offer it to us."

"And now so much about you makes sense," Danny said lightly. He stood and offered to take Vlad's hand. Which was accepted and Danny began to lead them towards the messy living room. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Vlad asked.

"To watch Christmas specials, duh." Danny laughed, knowing Vlad would feel wholly let down by the mislead promise of sex.


	19. Chapter 19

Here we go. This is really short and boring but the next chapter should be really interesting.

**Chapter 19**

Danny started down the stairs with his suite case thudding behind him. The reception line was waiting by the door. "Well…"

Vlad took Danny's luggage for him to put it with his own in the car. Danny went down the line hugging his mother. "I'll call before our plane takes off."

"Thank you for coming," Maddie said.

"Thank you for being so understanding. I know it was hard," Danny replied.

"We'll always love you," Maddie stated. "Have a good time in China."

"Bye, Jazz." Danny hugged her too.

"I better see you soon, little brother," she threatened.

"Of course I've got to meet this boy of yours."

"Boy, what boy?" Jack asked.

Danny moved to stand in front of him. "Thanks, Dad."

"Have a good flight," Jack offered with a bone crushing hug.

Vlad came back in. "Thank you for having us."

"Anytime," Maddie answered.

"Alright, bye, everyone!" Danny waved while walking out the door. Vlad walked behind him, his hand moving subtly to the small of Danny's back.

He stepped forward and opened the door of the black town car for the brunette before walking around the back to his own. "This is a nice car," Danny remarked. "What's the occasion?"

"Just thought with my fortune exposed calling a cab would be unnecessary."

Danny hummed. "I missed black leather seats." He sank further into the seat.

Vlad smiled. "Never realize what you have until it's gone."

"Oh so true." Danny moved closer. He laid his head on Vlad's shoulder. "Thank you for coming with me."

Vlad smiled down at him. "Of course, Daniel."

The car was comfortably quiet a few seconds before Vlad engaged a new conversation. "Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Well, it's more for your approval than anything."

"Sure we can have sex back here," Danny said smiling. He sat up and tuned to face the other man. "Doubt that's really what you want to ask."

Vlad laughed. "If only it were that easy. Daniel, I was thinking of running for mayor."

"Of where?"

"Our little slice of Wisconsin. Only if you are alright with it."

"You mean, only if I'm alright with becoming the mayor's loyal, upstanding, quietly present housewife."

Vlad nodded. "Precisely."

"I don't know why you're asking for my permission. Haven't you began to align the proper measures?" Danny asked.

"Nothing that can't be backed out of," Vlad stated.

"Can you imagine, Vlad Masters, not keeping his word. It'd be a down right disappointment."

"Thank you, Daniel." Vlad leaned across the seat to kiss Danny's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," Danny supplied with an eye roll. "You do realize that this changes the I owe you occasion onto you."

"Or we can call it even," Vlad proposed.

"Oh, no, we are not." Danny insisted shaking his head. "I am going to have to be there for every press conference, every meet and greet, every political picture taking, and campaign running. I am going to have to listen and obey everything some PR manager has to input and repress my general public indecencies which include but are not limited to: sex in a bathroom, sex in a restaurant booth, sex on an airplane, sex in the governor's mansion, sex in the limo, sex in the hotel pool, and a feel up in the park. Is that not in the fine print?"

"And we will both have to watch our alcohol consumption," Vlad added.

Danny sighed. "You sure you want to do this?"

Vlad nodded.

"Well then, hope I'm a better actor than that photographer gave me credit for."

"I'm not saying this is going to be easy. In fact it will probably be the opposite. Let's just make sure the only thing my competition can mudsling is my sexuality."

Danny blew out a long breath ending in pursed lips. He thought a second before responding. "You are pretty gay."

Vlad laughed a little and shook his head.

"Now find me a Starbucks!"

"There's one by the airport," Vlad told him.

"So what are you going to do about the company?" Danny asked.

"Calvin will see to it," Vlad shared.

"But Damon has been working for you for years, shouldn't he get it?"

"You really think Gray can handle it?"

"I think he wouldn't drive it into the ground or go power hungry and make you file a lawsuit to get it back," Danny reasoned.

"But he's a lab technician, he wouldn't know the first thing about running a multi-billion dollar company," Vlad continued to argue.

"Then you can just do the I owe you favor on your own," Danny crossed his arms conclusively.

"That's preposterous, then I would just be- Daniel, if you are going to withhold sex then just say you are going to withhold sex."

"I'm attempting to clean up my act for your campaign, Mr. Mayor."

"That has a lovely ring to it," Vlad said rather dreamily.

"You're so egocentric." Danny smacked his arm.

"Fine," Vlad began, "if Damon Gray will have it, the job is his."

"Call him."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Daniel, it's the day after Christmas-" he started to protest.

"Call him right now or you will be doing a strip tease in your own hotel room on New Years Eve."

"Fine," Vlad retrieved his cell phone from the inner pocket of his jacket. "Do you know how many people I have to contact to get his home number?"

"Shut up and do it."

Vlad sighed and gave Danny a look that seemed to say, "happy?" while putting his phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Nicolai."

"Vlad? Why on Earth are you calling me? Did something happen in the lab? There wasn't an explosion was there? I know I shouldn't of left that disgruntled girl to guard it. We're working on an ion that can-"  
"Nicolai, I just need the codes," Vlad interrupted.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? You know I designed the system myself. It's bulletproof not a single hacker can get into and I know I used to be one. Did I ever tell you that story? You know I started with small things like the FBI data base and then-"

"The codes, Nicolai."

"Oh sure, sure, the first is 1357 and the second 2468. Great isn't it? So easy no one would ever guess. I made the whole system myself. Designed it using this new-"

"Thank you, goodbye." Vlad quickly hung up.

Danny laughed. "You hired him."

"I thought anyone that long winded had to know something… My mistake." He selected a new number.

"Hello, Masters Incorporated, how may I help you?"

"Who am I speaking to?"

"This is Desiree Gilpin, the front desk receptionist."

"Desiree, how is it you drew the short straw to work on a vacation day?"

"That's exactly it, sir, I drew the short straw. Now how can I assist you? I'm afraid all the offices are empty at this time but if you'd wish for some basic information I might be able to help."

"That would be wonderful. I am looking for a phone number of one of your employees."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't give out that information."

"No? Not even if I was Vlad Masters himself?"

Danny rolled his eyes, mouthing, "Stop flirting with the receptionist!"

To which Vlad mouthed back, "I'm not flirting with the receptionist!"

"Well that depends are you Vlad Masters?"

"In fact I am him."

"Well then, Vlad Masters would know the correct codes for finding such a number."

"Indeed I do," Vlad said. "Can you connect me to Nicolai's office?"

"Actually I do believe someone is in. One moment."

The line filled with classical music.

"You were to flirting with her." Danny accused.

"I was not. I was being charming. There is a difference."

"Hello, Nicolai Technus's office," a bored sounding voice spoke. "The name's Ember and I don't want to be here, what do you want?"

"The number for one of the lab employees."

"Yeah sure, hold on." There was a loud sound of chair wheels on tiled floor. "Code?"

"1357."

"Lab?"

"Four."

"Code?"

"2468."

"Who ever came up with this was a genius," she said sarcastically. "Name?"

"Damon Gray."

"Position?"

"Lab technician."

"Home or cell?"

"Home."

"555-329-4021."

"Thank you."

"Whatever," she said before hanging up.

Vlad turned to Danny. "See."

"It wasn't that bad, call him."

Vlad did as he was told. Dialing the number that was just shared with him.

"Hello, Gray residence, happy holidays."

"Hello, this is Vlad Masters, is Damon there."

Danny could almost feel the room on the other end stop. The boss calling and asking for his employee in the middle of an economic recession. Danny wished he could see their faces.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Gray, I have some surprising news for you."

"Okay."

Danny smiled at the nerves in just the man's tone.

"Also a bit of a favor to ask."

"Alright."

"It seems as though I've reached a bit of a, well, conflict with the company. You see I have some different directions to peruse and with a company like Masters constantly needing supervision I couldn't possibly do both. So I'm looking for a temporary replacement."

The line was incredibly quiet.

"Hello?" Vlad asked.

"Y-yes. I'm here. I just- Are you asking me to-"

"Take over for me as head of the company, yes."

"This is unbelievable. I can't possibly- I don't know anything about running a business."

"You are allowed to decline. Though you will receive all the benefits of the one signing the checks, as well as the committee board watching after you."

"I- Of course I'll take it."

"Excellent. Someone will contact you after the holidays with the details. Enjoy your time with your family."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Thank you for taking the burden off my shoulders. Have a happy holiday."

"I certainly will, good-bye."

"Good-bye." Vlad finished the conversation and ended the call with a long sigh. "Being pleasant that long is so taxing.

"Really? I kind of like your 'charming' attitude. I haven't been on the receiving end since I moved in."

"Not true. I'm nice to you all the time. And because I want to be," Vlad corrected.

"Because it gets you sex," Danny pointed.

"It's been man's motivation for years." He stated.

Danny rolled his eyes. "You were still flirting with that receptionist."

"I was not. Hadn't you just said I was so obviously gay. Why would I flirt with a woman? Let alone why would I flirt with anyone if I have you?"

"Nice recovery."

"Your jealousy is unbecoming."

"I'm not jealous." Danny crossed his arms, sinking into the seat like a temperamental child.

Vlad leaned towards him. "Green is not your color."

"Just let me know when we're somewhere that makes coffee."

"Are you planning on replacing alcohol with coffee?"

"Shut up."

The next sound was the separate pings of cell phone keyboards.


End file.
